Infinite Legacy
by Kipling Bunny
Summary: The truth of Terry McGinnis' mother is finally revealed. Set directly after 'Epilogue'. BMWW. Completed.
1. Chapter One

This was an idea I got while watching 'Epilogue'.

A/N: I own nothing! Consider it all disclaimed.

* * *

**in·fi·nite (ĭn'fə-nĭt) **(adj):

_unbounded or unlimited; boundless; endless_

**leg·a·cy (lěg'ə-sē)** (_n):_

_anything handed down from the past, as from an ancestor or predecessor_

Chapter One: _**What If**_

_..."What if there was no lie_

_Nothing wrong, nothing right" -_ _Coldplay_

Terry McGinnis wrought his hands together as he sat in a wing-back chair across from Amanda Waller. His last visit to her home, tensions had run high. This venture was no different. He was ready for the entire truth and he could fathom Waller to dance around the subject as usual.

She gave him an amused look as if she reading his thoughts.

"It's the second time you've visited this week," she said, unnaturally calm, mirth littering her voice. "I'm glad you called instead of showing me that my guards are completely useless, like last time. I'm really paying them too much."

He said nothing, his blue eyes intently focused on her as she spoke. He gripped the arm rests of his chair and stiffened.

"Would you like some tea now?"

Terry narrowed his eyes. "No."

She sighed, and walked to the window. Terry followed her with his eyes. It was dark out, and most likely very late. Those Bat-men kept late hours.

Her aging body slept little, so the unexpected drop in from him didn't bother her. In all actuality, Amanda half-expected to see him again. Lo and behold, here he was.

"I don't know why I bother to keep anything top secret anymore," she sighed. She gave him a quick smile. He didn't budge.

"Tell me everything this time. I mean it," Terry said under his breath. His tone was harsh, but remained ever so calm.

"Of course. I'm guessing that Bruce told you more than you should know, he eventually got the truth out of me. It would be only natural that you would too." She paused, setting her eyes once again on the large window adorning the room. "Where should I start?"

"Does it _matter?_" Terry asked, his voice dripping with disgust.

She winced but nodded in agreement. "Why shouldn't you know? It's your life."

"You're right. It _IS_ my life. Some people seem to forget that."

"Some people, Mr. McGinnis, are better off not knowing everything." Amanda was surprised by the strength in her voice.

He didn't divert his gaze, and to Amanda, it was absolutely unsettling. Apparently the self-proclaimed 'bat-stare' wasn't in the least bit lost on him.

"But you deserve it," she continued thoughtfully.

Terry leaned back in his chair as if readying himself for the impact of her words. At first he opened his mouth to speak but then stopped.

"No go ahead, Terry. What would you like to say?"

"About what you said...about me not having his mind but having his heart...," He trailed off for a moment. "That's not exactly what you meant, was it?"

"Ah, yes. I can't really afford to be cryptic 're smart, that is certain. What I meant: you have the ability to surpass him. Bruce is only human, you are..."

"Some hybrid freak?" Terry's somewhat calmed demeanor shattered, dissolving the quiet in the room. "Why don't you start from where my mother came from?"

Amanda seemed hurt by his words. "Hybrid freak? Not even close. You are nothing but a demi-god."

He scoffed at that. "Great. Then why don't you explain that... Leave no stone unturned, Amanda. I want the _whole_ truth."

"I- " She took in a breath. "When I was first acquainted with the Justice League, we were hardly on good terms. I was propositioned by the government, as you know, to create an army to protect ourselves if they ever went rogue."

"I know about Galatea and the Ultamen. Get to the point."

"Right... Well, throughout that course of our struggles, I had come to know and understand the League well. Exceedingly well, to put it accurately. Through my studies and observations, Batman fascinated me. He struck me as perfect in every way. His drive, his willpower. A truly amazing specimen. Batman, who was weak when it came to the strength of Superman, and powerless when in comparison to Green Lantern or the Flash, and yet he could intimidate anyone who stood in his way. He could lead and command these powerful creatures, and never failed."

"What does this have to do with my mother?"

"You certainly don't have Bruce's patience," she mused and continued on. "One other thing that I found fascinating about him was who he chose as a lover. The more he cared for someone, the more he'd push that certain someone away. Batman was like that with everyone, it was how he conducted himself. But it's what drove him and his mission." She paused momentarily, lost deep in thought. Thoughts that revolved around 30 or more years in the past. Amanda raised a brow. "Terry, what do you know about Wonder Woman?"

His eyes widened somewhat.

She smirked. Bruce must've told him something.

"Diana...," Terry spoke softly as he uttered her name. He was copying the way Bruce said her name; with all the love and awe in him that he could muster. "Bruce won't say much about her. I...I know he loved her."

"With the exception of his parents,... and Alfred Pennyworth, he probably loved her more than anyone." Amanda looked off into thought, an amused smile dancing on her lips. "Watching them in battle was most entertaining. You could see that he wanted to protect her in every waking moment, but she could hold her own better than he could. They were perfect for each other and I, from the sidelines, couldn't help but agree more. The world was always going to need a Batman, but what if there was more to that possibility? A child of the Dark Knight _and_ the Champion of the Amazons, how could I pass up that opportunity?" The quiet, well-mannered Amanda Waller was suddenly replaced with something wild, almost maniacal. The Waller that breathed life into Cadmus, and altered so many lives. Whether intentionally, or not.

"So ...when were you going to tell me that half of my DNA was Wonder Woman's?"

Amanda didn't skip a beat. "Both Bruce and I decided to keep that piece of information from you...You look like her, you know."

He gave an exasperated sigh and rolled his eyes. "Yeah, well he told me anyway. So, does that make me...?"

"Immortal? Probably not. Super-strong? Well, you already know the answer to that. You see, her gods blessed her with their gifts. Strength, speed, endurance, and her immortality. You name it, she had it. But I'm sure her gods don't even know you exist. Or care to." She didn't have to add the latter part, but she did regardless.

Terry's face looked pained. He took in a shallow breath before answering. "But... does she know?"

"No. Of course not. You see, my opportunity to create my Wonder-Bat child dimmed with every passing year. The more Bruce loved Diana, the more he would push her away. He couldn't bear the thought of losing her, so he let her go."

"Twisted thinking." Terry couldn't begin to fathom a life without his fiancée. How Bruce could scrape out of a life with no one to love or love him in return... Terry shook his head.

"You do realize that we are talking about Bruce Wayne, don't you?"

"Point taken. But is Diana even human...?"

"Human enough, she was created by her mother and the gods. Formed out of clay and had the breath of life put into her." She paused when Terry made a face. "Aren't we all made of dust, McGuiness? And return so when we die?"

He nodded in silent agreement and allowed her to continue. "Before Diana returned to Themyscira, we paid the Cheetah to catch her in a fight. We needed a physical sample of DNA, of course. This meant drawing some of Diana's blood in a battle. It was a longer process than we figured but she at least returned with some samples along with a month stay in intensive care." Amanda smirked. "And along with using Cadmus technology, and in addition to Bruce's DNA, it was injected into your foster mother."

"Don't call her that." Terry hissed. "She's been _my_ mother!"

"Yes, of course," she said, distractedly. Mary McGinnis was just a pawn in regards to the big picture. The way Amanda just brushed off the thought of Terry's mother, the only mother he had ever known, irked him to no end.

Waller cleared her throat. "So where was I? Oh, so even though you aren't her equivalent in all her attributes, you are still above simply human. You're much more than that. Bruce Wayne had to condition his body tenfold to be where you are now physically. Didn't you ever wonder why you had such untapped potential? You excelled and continue to excel at everything. Your mother may not be exactly human when compared to Man's World. But she is an Amazon warrior and that is human enough." A sly grin crossed her face. "You are a true warrior. And you have the potential to better everything Bruce has accomplished thus far. You could become unstoppable. You could become the shining beacon that Gotham, and the earth, needs desperately."

Terry rolled his eyes. "Why did you tell me that I would never amount to the ability he is at? Or rather was at?"

"To keep you modest. If I kept that fire burning inside of you, you would yearn to surpass him at everything. That potential is within you, never forget that."

Terry sighed. This information was too much, almost unbelievable. Trying to accept Bruce Wayne as his genetic father was hard enough. But the famed Wonder Woman as his genetic mother? It was difficult to comprehend but, in an odd turn of events, he knew it was right. Deep down... he knew it was the truth.

"I wish I could meet her."

"And why can't you? As far as I know she still lives on Themyscira. The problem there, the only thing trying her to Man's World was Bruce, and as you can tell by your old man's current state, she has been long gone from his life."

"One thing I've learned most recently, to keep those you love the closest to you. He doesn't seem to feel the same way."

The vision of Dana, his fiancée, popped into his head, prompting him to smile. Terry couldn't imagine being away from her, how Bruce did it for so long was beyond him.

"Apparently, that's the Diana of you talking. Bruce was never much of a people person, and he admitted that on more than one occasion."

"Yeah, that's for sure. So what about Matt?"

She furrowed her brow briefly in thought. "Matthew... well, I can't be certain really. He would be Bruce's biological son, yes. But there is a high percentage that the female side of the injection, Diana's contribution, only lasted through one pregnancy. It could have remained in Mary's system the next time she conceived a child, but I doubt it. Honestly, the only way to be certain is through a DNA test. That will provide you all the answers.

Terry thought about his younger brother for a moment. He didn't seem out of the ordinary, but really what seemed ordinary anymore? If only Matt knew the truth, the real truth. He would probably flip out, and that was putting it lightly.

Terry sighed. It was getting too late, even by his standards. The morning sun was threatening to rise in the distance. "I need to be going."

"So, soon?" Amanda asked with a small smile. "Well, your company is always enjoyable."

"Thank you...for sharing."

"Oh, Terry you are always welcome. I know I can be difficult at times, but really I would do anything for a member of the Batclan. And I know I can sound horrific at times with what I've done with your life. Not to mention countless others lives..."

"I forgive you," he replied softly. He was always trying to keep bridges unburned when it came to acquaintances. Though, he wondered if he needed to forgive Amanda for anything, or even if she did need forgiveness...he wondered if she deserved it.

She nodded and thanked him. "Like I've said, I have a lot to account for when I meet the man upstairs."

He stood up and walked out into the massively dark hallway, melting into the blackness. Quickly, he pulled his cowl back on, found the closest window and disappeared into the night.

Terry had a lot of information brewing a storm inside of his mind and heart. He wondered if he could ever really comprehend his life in its full scope. Reality had a way of sneaking up on someone to torment them mercilessly. Still, it was now his goal to pursue his life as the new Dark Knight with a lighter heart.

He now had another parent to make proud.

* * *

This is my first JLU fanfic, so please tell me what you think!


	2. Chapter Two

Thank you to everyone with your excellent feedback! It's most appreciated. And therefore I wanted to update this as soon as possible. I apologize ahead of time with how huge the chapter is.

**Disclaimer:** Nothing's mine! Not even Keane's mine. It's disclaimed.

* * *

Chapter Two: **_Everybody's Changing_**

_..."I try to stay awake and remember my name_

_But everybody's changing_

_And I don't feel the same." - Keane_

-----------------------------------------------------

Terry flew through the Gotham night sky in half of a daze. He digested Amanda Waller's words thoroughly and imagined the scene of things before he was conceived and born. Regrettably, whether he wished to or not.

Waller's attempt to create a child the world couldn't live without hadn't come with out consequences and looked as if it had happened out of desperation. Terry needed to come to terms with the fact his life course was already set for him. It didn't exactly make him feel warm and fuzzy inside, though it did give him a fresher outlook on his philanthropist life.

He would have loved to see Bruce's face when he found out he was Terry's father. No he took that back, Terry would have loved to see his face when Bruce found out that Terry's genetic mother was Diana.

He flew up towards a large skyscraper, to perch and scan. A nightly ritual and habit that often was used as a way to de-fragment his thoughts. And tonight was no different. His mind was occupied with thinking about her.

_My mother._ It felt strange, but right. Like a single fiber in his body always knew all along and the rest of him needed to take the time to catch up.

He knew of her legacy as the Wonder Woman. Heard about her from not just the Green Lanterns, but from Superman himself. She fought for everything that the Justice League stood for. If she could, she would fight to her death defending truth and honor.

She backed her beliefs one hundred percent with will-power and determination. She was very much like Bruce and yet his complete opposite. He chose to use the shadows to his advantage, where as she preferred the upfront approach. Darkness guided his path whereas the light led her.

They balanced each other out. Terry could almost perceive why Amanda Waller was drawn to the two of them. It was perfection to it's fullest. Yin and yang. The dark and the light. The knight and the princess. Mortal and immortal. A man and a woman. It made sense to him. But Bruce gave it up. He was going to die alone because of his own thoughts and actions. As foolish as they were, he knew Bruce would never see it that way.

Terry stood up and scanned the city over. The cloudless sky was illuminated by the large moon that hung faithfully over head.

Gotham was quiet tonight. He flew quietly over to a new spot, glancing around alleys and streets. Oddly enough, nothing perilous or critical was plaguing his city for the time being.

But then he heard something. A series of shots being fired.

----------------------------------------------

The world was a much different place than she remembered. It had only been thirty years but things changed faster in Patriarch's World than anywhere she could imagine. Technology had spurned on into the next era. The world was more technologically advanced now than she could have thought possible.

But some things never changed. Especially when it came to Gotham City.

Diana of Themyscira had been in the city for a total of twenty minutes, possibly a new record, before she saw a group of low-life's commit a crime. Technically it was a group of low-life's pestering and on the verge of attacking a young couple. It was a crime, no less.

It was near the water front, and the light from the moon reflected off the water in an eerie shimmer. The three had the couple cornered near a grouping of large metal shipping crates. She watched carefully from the shadows behind and walked forward slowly not wanting to alarm them into hurting their captives.

The three moronic young men looked familiar somehow. Each of their faces wore a painted clown mask in a manner that resembled the infamous Joker. A happily evil grin was plastered on their stupidly foolish faces.

They weren't smart like the Joker, though. That can be certain.

"Give us your wallet." The first one said gruffly as he pulled out a gun and pointed it at the two frightened individuals.

His good-for-nothing compatriots egged him on.

"Yeah give us your wallet and you won't get hurt."

The young man stepped in front of his girlfriend. "Ok, I will...Just please don't hurt us."

"All right then, give us your girl too and we'll make especially sure you won't get hurt."

"That's enough." Diana said probably too calm for the situation at hand. She walked forward towards them and the one with the gun swung around and shot at her.

She easily deflected it with her left wrist. The bullet made a soft _ping_ sound as it hit her bracer. The three Joker-wannabes looked like they might wet their pants. The two behind the one with the gun backed away until they couldn't any longer; their backs were now against the shipping crates.

The stupid one with the gun emptied his bullets and she deflected each one just as easy as the last. Within seconds it was empty.

She walked towards the young man. His arm was still outstretched pointing the gun at her.

She smirked. "You're out of bullets."

The one on his left trembled. "Tony, I told you not to bring that stupid antique. Batman would have heard that." He said in a forced whisper.

Diana raised a brow at the comment. _Batman?_

_"_Look lady, I-...I don't know what kind of freak you are but you better get out of here before we take you down."

So apparently the one with the gun was cocky. At least his words were. His sudden increase in sweat production and his uncontrollable shakiness was a give away. He just emptied a gun at her point blank without hitting her once. What did he expect?

"Right." She said with a curt nod. Instead of commenting further she pulled out her lasso quietly.

"What are you doing?" One of them asked, wide eyed.

This middle one dropped the gun and kicked it out of the way. The young couple took that as their cue.

"Th-thanks, lady." The young man said as he and his girlfriend took off.

"Look, babe," The middle one said hardly paying any attention to his surroundings. "You can _tie_ me up anytime."

He gave a snorted laugh and his cronies nervously giggled with him.

"Thanks, but I don't need your permission. Besides you're not worth wasting time on _beating _anything _into_ you."

All three winced at that and watched as she twirled the rope over head once and then tossed it around them. With one swift yank, all three where securely anchored to each other.

Instantaneously, something flew overhead. She looked up and saw the undeniably black suit. And yet, it was different. The suit was now cape-less and the Bat-decal was a blood red. She also couldn't help but notice that he was in one way or the other shocked to see her.

"Need help?"

"Just need to know where you drop the garbage off." She said callously.

"Here ...replace your lasso for one of these." He quickly threw a bolas at the three, cinching them tighter. "It's not indestructible, but they're not going anywhere."

She slipped the lasso off and wrapped it back up.

"Oh c'mon. Give us a break! We promise to be good."

Diana gave them a look and they suddenly grew quiet.

"They're Jokerz. Just stupid criminals, blindly following a dead idealist."

"I see." Diana retorted. "Just going to leave them?"

"There's a police dispatch not far from here. I radioed them, and they should be here shortly."

A low "awww, man..." came from the three tied up.

Wonder Woman followed the new Batman as he flew upward. She smiled inwardly when she noticed that Batman could fly freely on his own. She could imagine that was something Bruce wanted to upgrade. Batman would no longer need a free-ride from any meta-humans.

"We can talk freely here." He said stoically as they landed on the roof of the tall skyscraper. Diana touched down and glanced at the view over looking the city. She was still astounded at how much everything was still the same and was yet a far cry from what they were thirty years ago.

------------------

"So you can imagine my shock finding you here..." Terry said interrupting her thoughts.

"Oh, right. Forgive me if you consider it an intrusion."

"No, why would I?"

"Oh... Br-," She stopped considering even if they were up high, she should still take precaution. "The _first_ Batman didn't like others interfering with Gotham's _problems_."

_Sounds like good ol' Bruce._

"Ah, I see." Terry said and that was it. He wanted to say so much to her. Ask so much. He couldn't form his thoughts right, everything felt so muddled. What were the chances of him learning about his true origins and getting to speak with the main person at hand in the same night?

"So, you are his successor?"

"Yes."

She gave him a small smile. "Well, I'm glad to have met you _new_ Batman..."

She turned and took in another scan over the city. He stared at her, wondering exactly what she was thinking about. She really was beautiful. Not just physically, but everything about her exuded a unearthly genuine quality that was hard to find in anyone. A powerhouse of brutal strength with soft compassion to back it up. She was truly a contradiction in all sense of the word. But he felt immediately safe around her. Even drawn to her.

She was even out of her typical Wonder Woman regalia. He remembered the red and blue outfit from pictures he'd seen of the first Justice League. And now she was wearing a more Themyscirian-appropriate white warrior style dress. It had gold detailing, with gold calf-length boots. Her cuffs were the same. Along with the lasso.

Immortality could also dumb-found him. The pictures he had seen were taken over forty years ago. Nothing about her had changed, other than the outfit.

Regardless, it was his first time meeting her. He wanted to hug her at least. He wondered how that would go over.

"So -uh, how is he?" She asked. Her voice lost a bit of its assurance and the fiery presence in her eyes was replaced with acute worry and sadness.

He knew right on, her query alone spoke volumes. Terry knew exactly why she was here. Diana sure knew how to pick nights to go old-flame visiting, he had to hand it to her.

"Dying, really." He winced at his own words. He really didn't mean to put it so bluntly.

Terry also hated the look on her face as soon as he spoke. She clenched her jaw and nodded.

Biting her quivering lower-lip and finally spoke. "I figured as much." She forced a laugh, but the look on her face was pained. "In all seriousness, I'm surprised he lived this long."

He was shocked to see how her outward presence changed so drastically when it came to talking about Bruce. Terry could imagine the Amazon warrior having an iron grip on her emotions. And yet, she looked as if she was going fall apart.

Love really did suck sometimes.

"He's too stubborn to die." He said a bit more light-heartedly.

She smiled."Well, that sums up Batman entirely."

His inner-voice kept propositioning him to tell her things. Maybe she should know. He could just imagine the scene. '_Nice to meet you, Diana. By the way, you're my mom. Thanks for hearing me out...'_

"I need to-... um," Terry stammered abruptly. "I mean, er... yeah..."

Diana raised a brow and looked over at him. "You what?"

"We need to talk."

"Isn't that what we've been doing?"

Terry shook his head. "Somewhere more private. I know just the place. Follow me." He stood up and flew off in the opposite direction.

Diana, suddenly confused by his cryptic tone, once again followed him into the night.

Within minutes the two were at a large apartment building in a more secluded suburban area. Terry made sure she followed as he tucked around a corner and flew up to a large sliding glass window. Diana followed and gave him a look. He could imagine her thinking his ways were a tad unorthodox when compared to the Batman she remembered.

"Do you live here?" Diana asked in a low whisper.

Terry shook his head as he rapped quietly on the glass. Momentarily, he had forgotten how early it was, but he knew that Dana would be up soon to get ready for work.

Sure enough, the face of his fiancée peeped out from behind the curtain and seemed half surprised to see him standing there. Especially since Terry was standing there with another person.

Dana opened the slider and Diana followed Terry inside.

Terry immediately threw back his cowl and seemed relieved to have it off. He quickly gave Dana a kiss as soon as they were both inside.

"Hey, I'm surprised to see you... and your superhero friend of yours." Dana said, giving them a sleepy grin. "You caught me just as I was rolling out of bed."

Terry turned towards Diana.

"Diana I'd like for you to meet my fiancée, Dana."

Diana seemed surprised by the whole thing. Terry knew that _her _Batman never acted so unconventional, but then again he wasn't exactly the Batman she was going to remember.

"You had me worried there. I actually thought you had come back to call off the engagement." Dana said.

Terry realized that he had just proposed to Dana maybe only eight hours earlier. He also realized something else.

"Oh by the way. My name's Terry." He said giving Diana a small smile.

Diana returned the smile. "It's a pleasure to meet both of you."

Dana seemed confused now, even in her sleepy state. "You're just meeting her too? For a second I thought this was the sister you never told me about or something."

Diana turned to look at Terry and couldn't help but agree. The dark hair and pale eyes weren't just the half of it.

"Dana, Diana is Wonder Woman."

Dana raised a brow and regarded the woman once more. "Wow! I always thought she was a myth. Er, she meaning _you_... I can't believe you are really an Amazon!"

"Myth...?" Diana asked quietly. And then she shook her head. "I'm sorry, I guess I've been gone from Man's World too long."

"Man's World?" Dana asked with a grin. "You actually call it that? That's awesome."

"Actually, I'm here so we can talk." Terry said almost sternly. He had a motive in taking Diana here tonight. He just hoped deep down that it wasn't too soon. He also hoped that Diana _wanted_ to know the truth. Amanda Waller's words resonated in his mind: '_Some people are better off not knowing everything.'_

"Does Diana need to catch up on latest of 'Man's World'?" Dana asked with a laugh, interrupting Terry's thoughts.

"I'm sorry... I don't even know where to start." Terry said softly.

Diana caught on right away. "Terry, are you ok? Is something wrong?"

Terry wasn't sure how to go about any of this. If Diana was going to see Bruce, then Terry wanted to speak to her first.

"You two take a seat on the couch, I'll start some coffee." Dana said as she moved past them to get into the kitchen. Diana's face seem to light up when coffee was mentioned.

Terry walked into the living room and flopped down on the sofa. Diana snickered a bit.

"What?" Terry asked when he saw Diana's face.

"Oh it's just that I never thought I would see the day where Batman came to someone's random apartment to only sit on the couch and wait for coffee."

Terry thought about that for a moment. It would be actually be a sight when he considered the old Batman.

He smiled a bit but then regained his composure. It was time to cut to the chase. Here goes: "Diana, do you remember Amanda Waller?"

The look on Diana's face was enough of an answer.

"Yes. Why do you ask?"

"I just spoke with her."

She raised a brow. "Oh really? I'm also surprised she's still alive."

"The point is... she told me things. Things that you should know."

"Oh, is she sorry for turning the Ultamen into a bunch of insane super clones? Or did she finally realized that Project Cadmus is the work of insanity?"

Terry didn't realized that would be a touchy subject for Diana. "Actually, that's not it really. Well Cadmus, you could say, has a part in it."

Diana stayed quiet, allowing him to continue.

"I was born to and raised by Mary and Warren McGinnis. Typical Gotham family, nothing out of the ordinary and I was found by Bruce 15 years ago..." Terry paused thinking about the night he showed up at Wayne manor. "One thing led to another, soon I became the next Batman."

He paused for a second and looked over at her. "Sounds normal, right?"

Diana nodded, she didn't seem sure where he was heading but she at least agreed. "Yeah, I believe so."

"Turns out Bruce Wayne is my father." Terry spoke those words utterly deadpan. _The words are a lot easier to say than except_.

"I see." Diana said quietly. "What an interesting turn of events. But how is that possible? Unless he and your mother-..." She trailed off and then stopped.

Dana poked her head around the wall separating the kitchen and living room. "_What_?"

Terry looked at both of them. "That's not that half of it."

Dana still was in shock. "Bruce-... _Bruce Wayne_? Did your mom have an affair? Is that why your parents divorced?"

"Whoa... I'm not done yet."

"Terry, please go ahead and finish." Diana said sincerely.

Terry inhaled a large breath and let out a sigh. "It's Cadmus technology, that's how it happened. Waller wouldn't let the world go without a Batman. So..--"

"She cloned Bruce." Diana said bluntly. Terry could see she didn't have much respect for Amanda Waller. He couldn't blame her, really.

"Yes, and no. You see I am his son technically. Warren and Mary,or rather _my _parents I grew up with were more just templates of a family. My father's DNA and mother's DNA were not theirs. They just raised me. Cadmus technology does wonders apparently. No doubt why it's illegal."

Dana couldn't keep from speaking up. "So Mary isn't even your real mom?"

"No."

"Who is she then?" Dana asked.

Terry looked over at the other woman in the room. Diana's face suddenly became unreadable. _Damn, she caught on fast._ Mother's intuition perhaps.

"Wh--" She started to say something but then stopped. "How...? I don't understand."

"It was a surprise to me too. Bruce knew already."

"Bruce knew too? For how long?"

Terry shook his head.

"Wait a minute! Just a minute..." Dana held her hands up in the air making sure they would stop to look at her. "Are you saying Diana is your genetic mother?"

"Yes." Terry said with a nod.

Diana looked dazed and confused. Terry could imagine the mixed emotions coursing through her mind.

"Wonder Woman is going to be my mother in-law?" Dana asked, sounding somehow rather excited.

"I guess, technically." Terry said impatiently. He really was wondering how Diana was taking all of this. He wasn't sure what she was thinking about, but all he hoped is that she wasn't going to fly into some crazy Amazon rampage. Not that she was known for such things, but still Terry couldn't be certain. He would just hate to be Amanda Waller right about now.

To his surprise Diana soundlessly walked over to Terry and pulled him into a hug.

At first he was taken aback at the gesture but he quickly returned the hug and they stood there for the next few moments.

Diana broke away for a second and looked at him directly. "Terry, just so you know... you are all I _ever_ wanted."

* * *

**Next: Can You Read My Mind?**

**-**

**A/N: **Dana, Diana, Diana, Dana... those names are too close. Hope that wasn't confusing.

**_A-non-eee-mous-_** Cool, thank you!

**_Annonymous Reader-_** Thanks for the review, just wait to see what happens!

**_Camelotlady-_** Glad you think so let's just say we all agree this happened after the original episode. :)

**_Rangerfan58-_** Thanks, I'm not sure about the league but we might see a few people.

**_Panissah-_** Thank you! Twists are fun aren't they? Diana should have a conversation with Amanda, that would be interesting. Glad you enjoyed!

**_Gamine-_** Wow, thanks! Bruce's life does need to be happier.

**_Ein-_** lol!! Thanks for the review.

Quick question, what is with DC comics and the black hair/blue eyes combo? It's not just the Big Three that have it, but a lot of others do. Just found that interesting.

Feedback is welcome, so please tell me what you think! Thank you again. :)


	3. Chapter Three

Thank you to everyone who read this and/or reviewed. You guys are my favorite, thank you so much! Alright, well I just re-watched 'Epilogue' last night and man, poor Bruce looks so aged in that episode... it's sad! The whole thing was depressing but my goal with this fanfic is to make it happier. Ok, I hope you enjoy!

**Disclaimer : **Characters belong to DC.

* * *

Chapter Three: **_Can You Read My Mind?_**

_..."It's funny how you just break down_

_Waitin' on some sign_

_I pull up to the front of your driveway_

_With magic soakin' my spine_

_Can you read my mind?" - the Killers_

_---_

Some say that the fates are kind and more say they are not fair in the least. Those in man's world did not rely on them or believe in them. Just another trivial ancient Greek myth. But Diana, she understood them and believed in their influence on one's life.

Diana considered this thoughtfully. Whether the gods were involved in Diana's affairs when it came to Bruce or not, she had always wondered if it was meant to be. Or rather, if wasn't meant to be.

From the turn of events that had established her life, it looked as though she was destined to live a solitary life of an Amazon princess until she fell in battle. But was that what she wanted? And was that _really_ what was destined for her?

Bruce and Diana had a son together without trying. That said something. So they weren't meant to be together, or so Diana thought, but Terry was living proof that somehow a part of Batman and Wonder Woman _together_ lived on.

And it was up to her to understand what that meant.

Diana had immediately took a liking to Terry when she first met him. He seemed perfect. Height, weight, stature. She could also sense his willpower and determination. All qualities befitting a warrior, the right combination for a mortal when it came to upholding the mantle of the Bat. At the time she first saw him, little did she know just how _perfect_ he was. Let's just say, Bruce was phenomenal when it came to picking a successor.

As soon as he related his story to her, she couldn't have been more thrilled. She also felt a deep sadness in the pit of her stomach. It was something she couldn't shake off all morning and she wondered solemnly if she ever could let that feeling go. Having a son she never knew about was rather upsetting. Maybe she wasn't supposed to know. She hadn't given birth to him..., he was just composed of half of her genetic material. No small feat by any means.

At least Bruce had figured it out. She smiled wryly. The thought of Terry being her son must have caught Bruce by surprise. And she exactly how difficult it was to surprise the man.

She chuckled at the thought and took another sip of coffee. She frowned at it. Ok, so it wasn't an iced mocha, but it would do for the time being. With the tv remote in hand, Diana had given herself the menial task of flipping through channels. Nothing worth watching was on.

She stopped on a random network station.

"Up next, a man who has lived for over forty years oblivious to who his parents really were... will meet his mother for the first time! Right after this message." A cheerful tv show host with a come-over said.

Diana, who mastered operating a tv long ago, hit the mute button on the remote and laughed out loud. Poor Terry's life sounded like a segment out of a day time talk show. Fortunately there was less chair throwing and yelling of expletives involved.

At the time being, all Diana was currently doing was lounging on Dana's couch and wasting the day away. Dana had graciously offered for Diana to stay at her home for as long as she wanted.

Diana took her up on the offer and stayed the night. Or rather slept a few hours while the rest of Gotham's population went on with their lives. Including Terry who was now living the other half of his life, doing who knows what. The price of being a vigilante. At least Bruce had the luxury of sleeping in the next day or taking a soak in a pool-sized jacuzzi if the nights previous entanglements were too tasking. Thank Hera for caffeine, Terry was sure going to need it.

The three of them didn't have much more time to talk earlier. Both Dana and Terry left rather quickly after they spoke.

They left Diana in a hazy state. Her brain swimming with emotions and questions that demanded answers. Not even sleeping could deter her thought process.

She turned the volume back up. At least mindless tv was helping. Sort of. "And we're back with our latest story, '_I was dating my own mother_'!" The host announced far too enthusiastically than was required. Diana shuddered at the thought and turned the tv off.

She sighed and closed her eyes, resting her head on the pillow behind her. Realistically she wasn't wasting time, she was just trying to get her mind off of one person. The one person in the city she was here to see. What she came for.

So her plan to see him hadn't happened yet. And she wondered if barging into his home unexpectedly could have it's ramifications. _What if I give him a heart attack?_, she thought soberly.

The aging process was in no way fair. And she even wondered if she could handle seeing Bruce the way he is now. But she had come this far and, to her astonishment, learned so much that she couldn't leave just yet.

She considered waiting for Terry to come with her, so he 'soften' the blow or break the ice somewhat.

Who was she kidding? She couldn't wait any longer. She was roughly five miles away from seeing him. Nothing could stop her.

It was programmed into her brain. _I have to see him. I need to see him..._

She stood up and rethought her plan. Getting to Wayne manor from the air would be the easiest. Her outfit would alarm just about everyone in a three mile radius. And Wonder Woman wasn't quite ready for a come back. Not yet, at least.

Checking Dana's apartment over one last time, she locked the slider behind her and took off into the gray over-cast sky.

-----------------------------

Terry hadn't returned that night to the manor. Or even called. For some reason it worried Bruce incredibly, which naturally seemed strange to him. He never acted worried. He never acted like a _parent_. He wasn't Terry's parent, he knew that. Terry had a wonderful mother who loved him deeply and a father, even though now long gone, who had once felt the same way. Besides, Terry was now 32 years old. It wasn't like he needed another parent to fret over him.

But it was Bruce's DNA that ran through Terry's veins, so he felt half way responsible for what happened to him. But it wasn't _all _of his genetic material that made up who Terry was. He knew that.

An image of Diana popped into his head. He growled at the memory, wishing it away. Just like he did everyday. In his dreams, when he woke, when he got up, when he went back to sleep... so on and so forth. And just as quickly he would replace that image with something else. Anything that would work on ridding her face from his mind.

He gave a low sigh. Sometimes ousting Diana from his memory was a harder task than he could have thought possible.

Bruce was currently sitting in a the over-sized chair in front of his over-sized computer. It had just been newly upgraded and the light reflecting from the screen lit up the bat cave more than he would have liked. For the past hour he had been sorting through a box that contained random things of his past. Alfred usually had kept things more organized, but since Alfred's passing Bruce tried to keep up. It had taken all these many years to gain back control over his manor. He never realized the immense size of the building in which he lived, but it was times like this he truly missed Alfred.

Bruce didn't like reminiscing much, but he loved his former employee/friend/father figure more than he would have ever known possible. It also saddened him to think about him, just like it saddened him to think about everyone he had lost in his life.

And it didn't help that the miscellaneous box contained pieces of his past he'd rather soon forget than look over.

He found a silver chain with a locket attached, and inside of it was a picture of very young Bruce with a very young Andrea Beaumont.

_Well, that was just ridiculous_, he thought almost humorously. He put the locket back in the box and found a picture of Selina underneath a few random notes._That was fun for about five minutes. _

Why in the hell did he have all this stuff in one box? It was a like a eight by twelve rectangle of a 'Bruce Wayne's past flings' museum.

Right at the bottom he saw a written letter from Talia al Ghul. He decided right then and there that might just have to burn the box later.

It was a common understanding that Bruce did not talk about his feelings to anyone. Ever. Some even wondered if he had any at all, which was just a misconception. And people, mainly other men, gawked at the fact that women actually somehow found him attractive and endearing. Even Bruce himself wonder how that was possible sometimes.

Needless to say, there had been quite a few women in his life. Whether it was regarding Bruce or Batman.

Bruce had a fair share of women typically associated with a billionaire playboy. Beautiful, successful, smart... in fact they didn't even have to be smart. Beautiful usually worked. They just needed that 'it' factor to keep up his image. Some were more realistic than others. Some he actually thought might work out. But of course it never did. And really, he never wanted it to anyway.

Same with Batman. Not many there. Just those few names that came to mind.

Usually all the woman in his life were just that; only one or the other. Good for Bruce, bad for Batman. And vice-versa. But he knew it couldn't work since he was both men. Bruce and Batman.

Whoever shared his life would have to share both the man and the Dark Knight. And only one name came to mind. She had been perfect.

Diana.

Once again he was angry at himself for thinking about her. Some had trouble trying to re-imagine people from the past, Bruce, on the other hand, had trouble trying to forget.

There was a small sound behind him. Even with failing hearing, he could have sworn he heard someone fly in. Very quietly.

"You aren't sneaking up on anybody." Bruce said roughly. He seemed amused that Terry tried hard to play up the stealth, but Bruce even in his old age, could still detect the presence of anyone.

He didn't hear any more movement behind him, Bruce turned his head ever so lightly. "Terry?"

"Hello, Bruce."

The voice was undeniable. It sent chills down his spine and put him at a loss for words.

Bruce took a few extra seconds to swivel his chair around. And there she was. Standing just a few feet from him. She hadn't changed, the image of her in his mind could of projected the vision before him.

"Diana." He tired to sound as nonchalant as possible, but he could barely speak.

"I hope I didn't startle you."

"Actually, I'm am pretty surprised to see you." He really didn't know what to say. But she looked as lovely as ever and her smile could still warm him to the core.

"Just thought I would drop by."

"In a little over thirty years, you decide to drop by now?"

She seemed a little hurt by his words. "Look... I um. I'm not sure really why I came, I just felt like I needed to."

He knew why.

"You figured I was on my way out and it was your last chance to say something to me before I died."

"That's not exactly it." She said, sounding annoyed that he was rather gruff.

"Are you re-joining the League?"

"Maybe... I guess I could. I hadn't thought it over."

"Kent's still around."

"I know."

"He doesn't age." He said, narrowing his eyes.

Diana raised a brow at this and seemed unsure why he was telling her this. "As long as the sun stays bright and yellow, he'll be around for a long time. Yes, I know. Why?"

"I'm just telling you where you would be much happier."

Bruce must have wanted to set her over the edge, perhaps it was the grumpy old man inside of him taking over. Seriously though, he wondered sometimes, what exactly was wrong with him? She was here to have a friendly visit and he was already ruining it.

"Bruce...-," She warned. "I'm not here to remind you of your mortality, I just wanted to visit."

"I know." He said sincerely. "I'm sorry." Those last words took her by surprise.

He looked up at her. He had so much to say but words just wouldn't formulate. The thoughts ran through his mind, but his mouth wouldn't budge. He also wouldn't know where to start.

She looked sad. Just as he thought she would have when realizing just how much he'd aged. Three decades could take the toll one someone and it changed the way she perceived him.

But she still smiled. And he loved it.

"It's good to see you again." Diana said finally. Her demeanor warming up a bit.

He smiled. "You too."

She gave him a sly grin. "Oh, I met Terry last night."

"Really? That was fast."

"I really like him, he makes a fine Batman."

"I think so too." He agreed, but then Bruce gave her a funny look. "Just how _well_ do you like him?"

Diana rolled her eyes. "Save it. I already know."

She must have been talking about something else, unless..._ Dammit, McGinnis. You and your big mouth._

He really shouldn't have told Terry anything. Let sleeping dogs lie. He could imagine Terry visiting Waller once again, which he was sure Terry did. Too curious for his own good.

"Know what?" He asked innocently, maybe he had just jumped to conclusions.

He couldn't explain exactly how her face changed, but somehow a hint of sadness crept into her eyes. "I _know_."

"How is that possible?"

"How is that possible? Let's change that, shall we?" He could tell Diana was trying not to project the anger that was welling up inside of her. "How about this: how is it that I have a son I never knew about possible?"

He knew this was going to happen.

"He's not your son."

"No, that's what you tell yourself to make you feel better." She replied rather coolly.

"It's not like your gods would grant you the favor of having children with me anyway."

That seemed to take her aback.

"You never gave it a chance." She countered softly. He saw the hurt look in her eyes. _Good_. For some reason he wanted her to feel pain. He wasn't sure why. Maybe he felt abandoned by her. She left without saying goodbye and there were times Bruce felt that he would never see her again. That alone was a form of pain he couldn't deal with.

But she was right. She was always right. He never gave 'them' a chance. Lord knows he wanted to.

Bruce wanted Diana to push harder for their relationship to work. In the end, though, she was the one that got pushed away. And Bruce hated himself for it.

He wanted to share that pain with her.

An uncomfortable silence grew and Bruce decided to break the ice. He stood up from his chair and walked forward slowly, then he looped his arm around hers.

"We should talk this over. Somewhere more comfortable. The bat cave can get kind of chilly this time of year."

She was quiet for a moment as they walked up the stairs together, but then she looked over at him. "I like your cane."

"It's just for the look."

-----------------------

Diana hadn't been prepared for seeing how much he had changed. It was difficult and from the look of things, she could tell he didn't have much longer to live. The dark dreary halls of the manor seemed to mirror her emotions. Bruce's home had seen happier times, but those days were long gone. She just hoped she hadn't upset him by visiting. But she couldn't not see him before he... passed on.

She winced at the thought. That was something she wasn't ready for yet.

"You can still walk on your own. That's good." She said rather cheerily.

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"I can just imagine being Batman was hard on the joints."

"I'm tough." He scoffed

"I think you're the toughest person I know."

He laughed. Or maybe she thought he did. "You come from an island of women, I hope I'm the toughest person you know."

She gave him a sidelong glance. "_Warrior_ women, Bruce."

"Yeah, yeah."

He turned his head to look at her. "Speaking of which, how did you go back? I thought you were exiled."

Diana walked Bruce over to the sitting room and saw that he sat gently in a large black leather winged-back chair.

"Now that's a story. Basically, I gave a formal apology to my mother...er, to the Queen and to the gods. Afterwards I endured various physical trials and so forth. I eventually won favor and was returned to my place as Princess of Themyscira."

"Was that easier than staying?" He asked coldly. She knew it must have upset him that she left, but at the time it's what felt right.

"Yes."

He narrowed his eyes. "Do you plan on leaving again soon?" His question almost sounded like a challenge.

"Not for awhile." She said softly while placing a hand on his shoulder.

Deciding to change the subject, she turned and looked at the marble fireplace. "Should I start a fire?"

"You don't have to."

Diana smiled and shrugged. "Think nothing of it, it sounds kind of nice. Plus I'll start some tea. That sounds good."

"Tea?"

"Yeah, you do have tea, right?"

"Terry has been hounding me to drink green tea for some reason."

"Perfect. Do you need anything else?"

Bruce looked wary and almost confused by her sudden display of caretaker-mode. But it was in Diana's nature and since she was here, she might as well start taking care of things.

"Diana..,-" She could tell he was going to tell her not to worry about it. "Look, maybe we should just talk first."

"Bruce. You're not getting rid of me that easy, so we have a lot of time on our hands to talk." She said quite firmly. It was in a matter-of-fact tone and to her surprise he didn't appear to want to argue. At least he was bit more agreeable in his old age, it balanced out the poignant grumpiness.

He gave a defeated sigh. "Well, in that case. I need my afternoon pills. They're in the cave and... I also have some in the master bathroom."

She fairly liked this. To take care of him could bring some closure for her, she perceived. And he knew that she wouldn't take no for an answer. It would be good for both of them.

"Ok, maybe I'll make us something to eat."

"Why don't you knit me a scarf while you're at it." He added dryly.

She glared at him and then laughed. "Just shut-up and I'll be right back."

After awhile of sorting out medications and deciding on which green tea would be better, since he had quite a few different brands to chose from, Diana headed on over to the sitting room and contentedly started a fire.

Bruce watched her with amazement.

"Having fun?"

"Veritably yes." She said while poking her ready-made flame with some kindling.

When satisfied with her blaze, she then sat down across from him in an identical winged-back chair.

"You know, this is where Alfred and I had a nice chat when once discussing your peculiarity." Diana wondered if bringing up Alfred would be in bad taste, but he seemed fine with it.

"When was that?" He asked while he sipped his tea absent-mindedly

"A long time ago. You went on patrol and you left me here to be with Alfred. We had a great time. He told me some of your childhood stories."

She remembered fondly of those early days, when she and Batman had been more of an oddity but still a couple. He asked her to the manor for a quiet evening. One of their first dates. He chickened out halfway through it and left early. But Alfred kept her company and helped her understand why Bruce was the way he was.

"Sometimes I wondered if one of his life's goals was to embarrass me in some way." He said with a small smile creeping over his mouth.

Diana leaned back into the chair. "In all actuality, I believe his life's goal was to see you happy."

That did it. Bruce looked up at her and she could see the sadness and he sighed. "Yes, he was the best thing that ever happened to me."

She nodded. She remembered just how much Alfred had done for her alone. Not to mention what he did for his master, who had a strange fetish of dressing up as a nocturnal animal to fight crime. No small feat. And Alfred accomplished everything so seamlessly.

"Just like you." He added.

That took her by surprise, and she nearly choked on some tea that now burned her throat mercilessly. "What?"

He looked at her straight on. "Diana. It was always you, and always will be you."

_Oh, Hera._ She suddenly felt her pulse quicken and she sunk down into her chair. Not quite knowing what to say, she gave him an anguished half-smile.

He continued. "Despite all that has happened and transpired in our lives, there's nothing I wanted more than to share my life with you for as long as I lived. And I feel honored knowing that you are the mother of my ...strange genetically-altered son."

She tried desperately to fight that wave of sadness that crept into her chest and her smile broadened.

"I love you too, Bruce. I always will."

* * *

Next: **Against All Odds**

**-**

_**Serena: **_Thank you! And a complete family reunion is well on the way!

_**Gamine: **_And here's Bruce! The poor old guy... :)

_**fige: **_Thank you!

_** shadownightwing: **_answer: Yay they met again! As for a wedding? You'll just have to wait and see. :)


	4. Chapter Four

Thank you to all of you who wonderfully read and also to those who reviewed this. You guys are awesome. Sorry for the long wait, my life got rather crazy for awhile. But the next chapter will be added soon too. Thanks again and I hope you enjoy.

* * *

Chapter Four: _**Against All Odds**_

_"...And you coming back to me is against the odds,_

_It's the chance I've got to face".. - the Postal Service (and Phil Collins, respectfully)_

_------------------_

Bruce merely nodded his head slowly in reply. And took to staring at the fire, content with what was said between them.

"Thank you." The words crept from her mouth in a single breath. It was all she could say.

After a small moment of silence, he turned and caught her gaze for a just a second or two and gave her a ghost of a smile.

Diana smiled back. Even after everything that had been said, it was still quietly breaking her heart. At least she could thank him.

All that had been between them before, whether good or bad, was now more less apparent. Everything they tried to hide for years was now an unspoken bond. The invisible barrier they had created was now gone. And all of the tension and anger was passing away. Leaving only what had been neglected for too long: unabashed attachment and affection.

The long drawn out process would take it's toll on those who succumb to the unavoidable grip of mortality. Which unfortunately had Bruce clean in it's grasp.

The Fate's were unfair indeed. Diana had a talent for understatement.

Diana gazed out the large windows near the front hall and noticed it was dark out. Night had reached Gotham. She hadn't realized that time had gotten away from her so quickly.

"You're getting tired." She said, rising from her chair. "Do you need me to walk to your bedroom?"

He shook his head and continued to stare at the fire. "I'll rest here."

She nodded and squeezed his hand. "I'm going to leave you in peace for a while." She said while backing away slowly. Diana made sure to move quickly before he could protest.

As Diana somberly walked alone through Wayne manor, she couldn't avoid the cloud of sadness that enveloped her. Within minutes, she soon found herself at the foot of the staircase. Continuing upward, she walked quietly up the stairs.

She felt her lip quiver and a stray tear rolled down her right cheek. She ignored the tear and let it run down her neck, while she bit her bottom lip in frustration. Nothing she could do would stop the sadness that had taken over her mind. It was as though a ton of lead was weighing on her shoulders. She felt as though she were Atlas herself, taking the weight of the world upon her. Each step forward felt heavier and heavier.

She finally stopped at the top of the staircase and found herself in front of an open bedroom door. A large four poster bed stared back at her. A guest bedroom, no doubt. And rightfully so, she was a guest.

Within seconds Diana had become a blubbering mess while holding a decorative pillow. She curled up on the bed and she felt herself melt away. Her mind raced and her heart pounded. In that moment she could truly set aside her upbringing and her warriors strength, and fully embrace the feeling of a heartbroken woman. Diana kept her eyes shut while she cried until her body ached. At that moment, nothing in Hera's name could mend Diana's broken spirit.

"_Child_... why do you cry?" A quiet voice asked from somewhere in the room. But she recognized the voice somehow.

Without hesitation Diana got up from her position and backed off the bed. Through tear-filled eyes, Diana saw a woman standing near an open window. She was tall and regal, and very beautiful in appearance. Moon light spilled across her figure, and a brown speckled owl stood on one shoulder. The creature stared at Diana with large yellow eyes.

"Ath... Athena." Diana stammered.

The goddess nodded. "Yes, child."

Diana walked forward and then immediately fell to her knees. "I..- I apologize. Please forgive me, Goddess of Wisdom, for the state in which you have found me."

Athena glided over and placed her hand on Diana's chin, raising up her head. Athena's cool gray eyes peered into Diana's tear filled blue ones. "No need for apologies, Diana, Princess of the Amazons. For the loss of love is a tear in the heart that could never be mended."

With a sad nod, Diana agreed. How right she was. The feelings and emotions passing through Diana's mind were those the princess had never encountered before. It was painful.

"Though," Athena countered, "he's not completely lost. For he is still alive."

"He doesn't have much longer," Diana said in a small voice.

"Very true, indeed. It's a sad occurrence when mortals die. Especially those who do not deserve it."

Athena walked over to the bed and took a seat. Diana followed suit, still taken aback as to why the goddess decided to visit her at all, especially while in Man's world. It just added to the peculiarity.

As if reading the Amazon's thoughts, Athena looked at her intently for a moment. "Diana, do you feel as though you have been cheated?"

Diana took in a long drawn out breath and wiped away the last of her tears. "Perhaps."

"If you would have stayed in Man's world, would you have won his love? Enough so that the two of you would have endured together until this very moment where he would fall victim to that of mortality?"

She looked over at the goddess and seemed unsure how to answer. She knew how stubborn he was and as long as she would have stood in the way of his mission, she doubted he would have ever given in to what he wanted. Diana sadly wondered if Bruce would even have admitted to loving her now if Terry had not been in the picture.

"I... I am not sure."

Athena nodded. "It is hard to be certain, but if you would have stayed in Patriarch's world...," the goddess paused for a moment and look grim. "You would have stayed together."

Diana was confused. Those weren't exactly the words she wanted to hear, but she wondered why the goddess was telling her all this.

"You are positive?"

"Diana, there are various structures and sequences to this life that I would like to show you...something that will help you understand what would have _occurred_ if you had stayed."

Diana opened her mouth to pose a question but the goddess inadvertently lowered her eyes for a moment and then looked intently affixed on Diana. Her gray eyes seem to glow while she reached over and touched Diana's forhead with a soft finger. Suddenly everything went black.

-----------------------------

_Diana opened her eyes and rubbed them slowly. She glanced over and saw that she was lying next to a sleeping Bruce. Or at least she thought he was sleeping. She poked him gently. _

_"I have Watchtower duty in a twenty minutes," she whispered. _

_He didn't stir or make a sound. She was about to speak louder until his eyes shot open and he looked up at her. _

_"I need to leave too." _

_"Your city awaits." _

_He nodded. "Though... it's been quiet the past few nights. I doubt anything will happen." _

_Diana had particularly liked it when he shared his nightly adventures with her. And she could tell that he actually relished the idea of having someone to converse with on that level. Alfred at times didn't always like playing the part. Although, he still kept his life as the Dark Knight a shrouded area of their relationship, just like he would with anyone. And she tried not to step in his way. Yet. But he was getting comfortable with having her around. Things between them were increasingly better every day. _

_He sat up for a moment and Diana snickered when she saw the state of his hair. She reached over and patted it down while laughing. _

_"Generally, you don't need perfect hair to wear a bat-suit." He said with a smile. _

_She raised a brow. "Oh really? That's not what I heard." _

_Instead of saying more he jumped over and grabbed her. "Oh yeah? I'm going to mess up your hair, Ms. Perfect." _

_She laughed and rolled him onto his back. "I'm no Ms. Perfect." She said and then pulled him into an aggressive kiss. He pulled her closer, softening the kiss while running his hands up her back. But then he pulled away. _

_"You can become Mrs. Perfect." _

_She looked down at him coyly. "What does that mean?" _

_"Did I just say that?" _

_"I believe you did Mr. Wayne." _

_Without missing a beat, Bruce pulled her down and positioned her ear next to his lips. "You need to be at the Watchtower right...now." He whispered slowly. _

_She shot up and looked at the clock. "Hera!" She got off the bed and started to change her clothes. "You made me lose track of time. Again." _

_"You can't use me as an excuse anymore." _

_She grabbed a pillow and threw it at him. "See you in the morning." _

_He caught the pillow and threw it back at her. "It is morning." _

_"Ok. See you when it's sunny." She said as she pressed her comm-link. "Mr. Terrific? It's Diana." She gave Bruce one last smile as she was beamed up directly. _

_-------------_

_Diana's shift went by in a blur. Thankfully nothing catastrophic happened, since her mind had been preoccupied for most of the time. She was rather annoyed that she was acting like a love struck teenager, but it was hard to avoid. She and Bruce had kept their relationship quiet for awhile, but slowly people were starting to know. At least some who had figured it out anyway. _

_Diana sipped an iced mocha peacefully and kept her eyes on the monitor screens. She watched Hawk, Dove, Fire and Ice protect citizens on a Pacific Island from an oncoming hurricane. Vixen and Green Arrow were turning in a few escaped convicts to the police. And Superman and Green Lantern were just returning from an inter-galactic mission. _

_Unexpectedly a sharp pain hit Diana's stomach and a wave of nausea hit her. It was like clock work for the passed few days. She sat her mocha down and placed her hand on her abdomen. _

_"How's it going in here?" Shayera's voice rang from behind Diana's chair. _

_"So far so good. Except my stomach hurts again." _

_Shayera walked over and raised an eye brow. "Again?" She spied the iced mocha suspiciously. "Maybe you're becoming lactose intolerant." _

_"I hope not." Diana said with a nervous glance at her beloved drink. _

_Shayera crossed her arms and shook her head. "I don't know. You might have to switch to soy." _

_She then laughed at the face Diana made. "It's not that bad..." _

_Diana stood up from her chair. "Soy and chocolate do not mix." _

_"You have a point there. Why don't you go to the infirmary? I'm here to relieve you anyway." _

_Diana wasn't one to visit to doctors usually. She didn't really know what to say to them. The few physicians on Themyscira were only needed for sparring wounds or the occasional pulled muscle. No sickness to deal with. And Diana had been in perfect health all her life, which was why the sudden nausea alarmed her. _

_"That sounds like a good idea." Diana grabbed her mocha and walked to the lift terminal. _

_The infirmary was only one floor down and they always had enough staff on hand since super-heroes needed tending a lot more than most people thought. Not everyone has super healing. _

_Within minutes she found herself in the waiting room. The nurse seemed surprised and even a bit skeptical. "Wonder Woman?" _

_"Yes." Wasn't it obvious? _

_"Are you needing medical assistance or are you here for someone else?" _

_She seemed unsure what to say. "Um... I actually just need to speak with someone about a feeling... in my upper abdomen." _

_"I see. Why don't you follow me and I'll take a look at you." _

_Diana walked from the stark white waiting room to the stark white medical room. She again quickly explained to the nurse what happened, and how frequent it's been. _

_"Have you ever contracted any flu viruses before?" _

_She shook her head. "Never. I have never had any illness before." _

_The nurse wrote something down on her clipboard and contemplated it thoroughly. "I see...Are you in a relationship currently?" _

_Diana was taken aback by the question. "You mean with a man?" _

_The nurse nodded. _

_"What does that have to do with anything?" _

_The nurse seemed unsure how to go about the answer so she walked over the the cupboard and pulled out a pregnancy test. _

_After handing it to Diana, the nurse stepped back as if expecting a nuclear reaction. _

_Diana stared down at the small box. _

_"Are you... serious?" She seemed surprised at the nurse's lack in tact, but unfortunately the possibility of pregnancy wasn't out of the question. _

_"From what you've explained, you have either contracted a small flu bug or..." The nurse looked down at box that was tight in Diana's grip "Or you might want to take the test." _

_Diana's mind reeled with thoughts and questions while her face went stark white and mirrored the walls in the room. "Are... are you sure I'm not just lactose intolerant?" _

_The nurse shook her head. "No, that wouldn't be it." _

_Diana fought off a larger wave of nausea and let out a breath. "I see..." _

_She couldn't fight it off for long. The bile was in her throat as Diana literally flew down the hall and into the bathroom. She stared down at the toilet and felt her forhead perspire. She had never in her life done anything so horrible. Her hand shook a bit against the cool porcelain and she noticed she was still holding the test. What would she have to lose? _

_After a long while, Diana, who wasn't quite as white as a sheet but still paler than usual, walked back into the nurse's room. _

_The nurse was surprised the Amazon had returned. "Whatever the answer is, you know I'm to keep it confidential." She was probably trying to set Diana's mind at ease. _

_"Yes. I understand." She swallowed hard and nodded. "So... um how far along would you say?" _

_"I can set up an ultra sound appointment, but from guessing by your increased morning sickness... I'd say you are either four or five weeks into your pregnancy." _

_"Well, that sounds about right," Diana said in a far away voice. She was trying to process the news one step at a time. "Ultra sound... hm... I'm going to leave for awhile." _

_The nurse gave a reassuring smile. "I understand. Come see me whenever you need to." _

_Diana floated out the infirmary in daze. She was half elated, half devastated. She wasn't sure what this would do to her career as Wonder Woman. And she wasn't sure what this would do to her relationship with Bruce. She truly hoped for the best. On the other hand, Diana was happy that she found the one person in Man's world that she would consider having a child with. She only wondered what her mother was going to say. _

_Diana turned the corner and almost ran straight into Superman. _

_"Diana! I'm so sorry..." _

_"No I wasn't looking where I was walking..." She said quietly. _

_Clark glanced at her face. "Have you already heard? You look... unwell." _

_She looked Clark in the eye. Did everyone know she was pregnant? Was it something everyone could tell? _

_"I'm sorry... heard what?" _

_Clark lowered his head. "It's all over Gotham's news and now Metropolis..." _

_Doom crept into the back of her mind. Diana felt her heart sink and her vision was starting to blur. She also was losing her ability to swallow properly. _

_"What is...?" She squeaked. _

_He pulled her into a hug. "He... he was killed. He's gone, Diana." _

_----------------------------------------_

Diana gasped loudly and found herself staring at the ceiling. She felt the urge to start weeping but then realized where she was. Athena stood next to her and pulled up Diana from her position.

"I felt as though that was enough." Athena commented.

Diana wasn't sure how much she could mentally take in one day. Her mind was starting to get numb.

"I think you are right," she said almost inaudibly.

"The outcome was inevitable. You would raise your child without him."

"So... so, it's better this way."

Neither outcome was appealing in the least bit, and that was figuring it lightly. The Fate's must truly despise Diana. She wondered quickly if she had the ability to find them and completely obliterate them.

Diana gave a heavy sigh. "Was all this really necessary?"

Athena hadn't really done her any favors. The alternative outcome of her life with Bruce was the last thing she ever wanted to know.

"Do you think there is possibility to change the way things are now?" Athena asked cryptically.

"Probably not."

Athena looked at her sternly. "You know he would never agree to immortality. He would truthfully despise it. But if he were given a second chance..." She trailed off allowing Diana to speak from her heart.

Diana nodded. "Yes. He's done so much for humanity. And what does he have to show for it? An empty manor and an empty life. Battled wounds and scars, perhaps. Severed relationships with former acquaintances. Nothing worthwhile. He didn't deserve any of it."

She paused momentarily. "What do you mean, second chance?"

"Diana, you have the greatest gift ever bestowed upon any human being. You own immortality. Where he has to yield, you can continue until the earth burns up and the sun dies out. But..." She placed her hand on Diana's shoulder. "You could bestow your own gift upon another. You could give up that immortality and allow him to receive that second chance. He would still age in the end. And unfortunately, so would you."

"Live life together, as two mortals?"

"Yes."

Diana contemplated the idea. "But what if it ended in such a way just as the alternate outcome you showed me?"

"There is no way to know that. I see possibilities, but not the future. But you have already led your life by the Fates. And you would continue to do so," Athena added.

"Then, yes."

"You choose to follow through?" Athena asked, half surprised at her immediate answer. The owl hooted quietly from across the room in addition to Athena's question.

"Yes." Diana said now rather defiantly.

"Very well."

Once again, Athena's cool gray eyes glowed slightly and she said a prayer under her breath.

"It has been done," Athena said. "May your mother forgive me."

-

* * *

**Next: Hard To Concentrate**

_**fige**_: Thank you!

_**Brutal2003**_ : Thank you! Hope you like the update.

_**Daxo **_: Me? Do something evil? I hope not. :D Thank you for reviewing!

**_Annonymous reader _**: Wow! Thanks so much. So glad you enjoyed it and I hope you like what I'v added. More soon to come:)


	5. Chapter Five

Hello everyone!

Thank you everyone for reading and reviewing. Your feedback is awesome, thank you so much! I certainly hope that you like where this little story is heading. I promise to update quicker than before.

Special thanks to Geeky BMWW Fan for awesome beta-skills. She's the best. BCBW

**Disclaimer:** Anything and everything belongs to DC, of course. :D

* * *

Chapter Five: **_Hard to Concentrate_**

_"Hearts about to palpitate, and I find it hard to concentrate...- finally you have found something perfect, and finally you have found... yourself." -Red Hot Chili Peppers_

_--------------------------------------_

"Is Diana here?"

Terry had just bounded into Dana's apartment without notice and slammed the front door behind him.

"Terry!" She almost dropped a plate of salad because of the sudden intrusion. "Well, it's nice to see you, too."

Dana steadied her food on the kitchen table and shook her head in answer to Terry's question. "No, I have a feeling she's been gone for awhile, maybe a few hours or so," she said rather distantly. After grabbing a cup for water she looked over at him. "Think she went back to her Amazon island?"

He knew Diana couldn't bear being only a few miles from Bruce with not at least seeing him.

Terry knew fully well where Diana went but still left it hidden from Dana, saying, "she's still in Gotham."

He turned to leave but stopped to give Dana a quick peck on the cheek. "I'll be back soon."

Tonight Terry needed Diana's help again. To be completely honest, the League needed her help. Only they didn't know it yet since they didn't even know that Wonder Woman was off her Anti-Man Isle, let alone Stateside.

Terry could just imagine that moment when he broke the news to his teammates, especially Superman.

And at the moment, Terry was all for crashing a Diana and Bruce reunion party. Not like it was going to be very exciting. Bruce wasn't the sentimental type. That just went without saying. He wondered if they were reminiscing of the good-old days. The really _old_ good-old days.

Terry quickly jumped down the apartment staircase and pushed the glass door open and... "Ooph!" ...pushed the door directly into someone.

And not just any someone. It was his brother, Matthew McGinnis.

"Hey, bro," he said with a wince while rubbing his arm.

"Oh sorry," Terry didn't sound too apologetic while he cut out all formalities. "What are you doing here?"

"Came to say 'hello'. I haven't talked to either one of you since the engagement."

Oh yeah. Being Batman sort of cut your family life in half. Not to mention adding Wonder Woman to that 'family life' threw your whole world for a loop.

"Well, it's good to see you." Terry smiled and patted his brother's shoulder, while secretly studying Matt's features. Raven black hair, cobalt blue eyes. _Hmm. Diana's are just a bit darker than Bruce's. A lot like his. _

Matt had the same strong jaw and build like Bruce. And he was actually a few inches taller than Terry, but not by much. Terry and Matt looked very similar, but they would never be mistaken for the same person.

So he and Matt weren't exactly twins, but Matt didn't look like the mother who had raised them either. Mary McGinnis really lost out when it came to the children she gave birth to.

But then again, genetics and DNA were strange. You could never pinpoint what the double-helix could do to an individual, looks-wise. And perhaps Bruce had a stronger gene pool.

He just wanted to find out whether Diana was a part of Matt too.

"Hey, well it's good to see you too. We really should hang out sometime," Matt said while returning the smile. Completely oblivious to the fact that Terry was pulling a box cutter from his back pocket, a souvenir from work. "So what are you doing later? Did you get mom's message?"

Terry just remembered that he left his cell in the bat cave. _I'm sure Bruce was never this forgetful_.

"Uh, no. Why? What's going on?"

"So yeah, she wants to know if you and I..," And then Terry did it. He reached around while Matt reiterated his mother' s message to him and cut off a few hairs from his head. Matt stopped suddenly but Terry had already placed the blade and Matt's hair into his back pocket. Terry's stealth was still in its prime, thanks to years of Bat-training. "Whoa! Weird." He felt behind his head. "Something just pulled at my hair. Like a bug or something."

"Oh, really?" Terry feigned concern. At least he now had a DNA sample. Ok, so the way he got it was pretty much unorthodox, but it worked.

Terry just now wondered if he came to the conclusion that Diana was indeed Matt's biological mother, would he actually tell Matt at all?

"And I think I have hair missing," Matt continued while doing a 180 and looking around suspiciously. "Gotham and its weird bugs."

Terry shrugged. "You'll live."

Matt rolled his eyes. "Thanks… So yeah, anyway, mom wants the three of us: You, Dana and me, to come have dinner at her home tonight."

"Oh..." Not exactly in his plans. Terry needed to get back to the manor as soon as humanly possible. "I'm sort of busy.."

"Isn't Bruce Wayne dead yet?" Matt asked, narrowing his eyes. "You _still_ helping the old man out?"

"Yes, you know that."

Terry also knew Matt suspected that his older brother was the new Dark Knight. Terry hadn't been too careful with his double life while he was still in high school, so he knew that Matt's questions probably had a double meaning.

And Matt wasn't unintelligent either. He probably suspected Bruce Wayne was the former, original Batman. Once you put two and two together, it wasn't hard to figure out.

Terry considered telling Matt the whole truth. The_ real_ truth. He just was unsure if Matt was ready or not.

"How about I run to the Wayne mansion and meet you at mom's? How does that sound?"

Matt raised a quizzical brow. "How about I come with you?"

"How about you don't?"

"Oh come on, Terry. Enough is enough with the secrets. I've never told anyone before, and I never will." Matt actually looked and sounded sincere about his statements. Terry knew that Bruce would most likely kill him for bringing his brother with him.

But Bruce needed to see his youngest son again, before he died, whether Bruce wanted to or not.

Besides, Bruce was now a frail old man, what could he do to Terry?

He thought it over seriously for a moment but then gave Matt hesitant nod. "Ok. But you'll have to do exactly as I say, and we're only staying for a few minutes."

"Ok. Gotcha."

Without another second wasted, Terry jumped into the driver's seat of Matt's car, and the two sped off towards city limits.

_What am I doing?_ Terry asked himself as he saw the large and looming Wayne manor awaiting them.

* * *

While Bruce slept, various dreams plagued his mind. It slowly turned from bad to worse as their graphic nature prompted the dream to turn into a nightmare. In Bruce's mind's eye, he watched as the famed Batman was killed, and Bruce could do nothing about it. 

Killed while protecting his own city. That was a nightmare in itself.

To make it worse, the death wasn't touch and go. It was vivid and like-life. And unsettling.

As it continued, he saw the funeral procession. All his friends gathered around to mourn his death, including Diana. The look on her face alone was what upset him the most. He couldn't bear it any longer.

At that, Bruce woke up with a start, drenched with sweat, heart still pounding in his chest.

It felt real, but he was still in one piece. Alive and well.

Usually he woke up every three hours to take medication, a regimen he had established through constant training . With a heart like his, he couldn't take any chances. But this time around it was a dream that shook him from his sleep. And he wasn't sure why.

As his eyes adjusted to the surroundings, Bruce realized it was still dark out; small glimmers of stars and lights from the city could be seen through the grandiose windows that compassed the walls of the manor. The only light source was the fire still roaring faithfully, imbuing soft heat throughout the room.

When his mind lost its fuzzy state, he noticed Diana was missing, but a creak from the staircase alerted him that she was walking down. He chose not to move from his position and watched her intently when she came into sight.

The look on her face concerned him. She was staring at him wide-eyed.

He was about to ask who died, but she spoke first.

"Please- ...don't be angry with me."

"Why? Did you-.." He stopped. His voice, it was completely different. Truthfully, he had felt peculiar ever since waking from his sleep, but he couldn't quite place it.

Bruce noticed a many great number of things that instant. His heart wasn't beating irregularly, his breathing was no longer labored, and it didn't hurt to move. In fact, it didn't hurt to do anything.

He looked down at his hands. They were young. Maybe even too young.

Bruce made sure to sound as calm as possible. His mind was teeming with questions but he had to take it one step at a time.

"Diana. What happened?"

He wasn't angry, _yet_. The rest of him was in shock by the drastic change.

"I, uh..." she turned to gaze into the blazing fire. He couldn't help admiring what the amber glow did to her features. "I ..._gave up_ my immortality," she said, far too nonchalantly.

Bruce swallowed hard. That was something he didn't expect to hear.

Now he had something to be angry about.

"_What?!_" He shook his head in disbelief. "That's foolish. You gave up eternal life just so you could set back my demise by a few years?"

She turned to glare at him. "_Foolish_? I made the choice. It was my decision." Diana paused and bit her lip, fighting a wave of tears. "And it's mine to give."

He actually didn't know what to say. Did he want all of this? Most people would say yes to having that second chance at doing it all over again. But he was actually looking forward to ending his life legacy and mission. Only, a certain woman hadn't really factored into all of that.

"Diana...," he said her name softly. He loved saying her name; it felt right. Not to mention he was fighting the urge to argue with her. "I do appreciate what you've done." It's all he could think of to say. "But... I didn't want this. My life wasn't a life worth reliving."

It was the plain and simple truth. It needed to be said.

She didn't seem to respond to his words. Instead, she sat down of the floor, pulled her legs up towards her chest and continued to stare at the fireplace.

"Then I'm selfish. Because I couldn't do it, Bruce," she said eventually. The words were quiet and distant. If he hadn't had young ears, he wouldn't have been able to hear her at all. "I just couldn't do it. Living for eternity is one thing, but I couldn't do it if you weren't there."

His heart ached at her words. And he looked down again at his young hands. And then something clicked in his brain. New, young thinking perhaps.

He meticulously thought it over; starting anew wasn't going to be difficult. All his skeletons were out of the closet. Age had worn down his fears and woes. And as time went by, his typical issues had sort of drifted away, rather than hang around him in an overbearing cloud of melancholy mixed with rage and guilt.

Rage and guilt. Those two emotions drove half of everything he did. And yet, he didn't have to dwell on it anymore.

Bruce took all those thoughts to heart and in stead of berate Diana, the woman who had just given up everything for him, he decided to take it one stride at a time.

She really had given up everything. Just for him. He wondered, given the chance, if he would be so self-sacrificng for her. Or for anyone.

Either way, he was going to make it up to her.

Bruce got up from his chair. He stood straighter than ever before and he stretched slowly, letting his new frame settle in. He made a mental note to ask Diana later how all this had come to pass.

In stead, he had something else to do.

Taking a seat next to her, he watched the fire absentmindedly for a moment. Neither said anything as the time passed.

He looked over at her, and she didn't budge. He was going to think over the consequences later and without wasting any more precious seconds, he leaned over and cupped her face with his hands.

"Thank you," he said just before placing his lips on hers. It had been so very long, too long, since he had kissed her like this. He placed all those feelings and emotions into his desire and yearning to kiss her. She responded by completely turning her body towards him, returning the kiss with a fiery boldness. And yet she still maintained her soft innocence.

Together they sustained a hunger and a passion that had been left dormant for quite some time. It was something that could have completely taken Diana by surprise, but sometimes, 'thank-yous' were better shown than said.

After he pulled her closer, his hands traveled up and down her body. One became tangled in her hair, while another explored every where else.

To the two of them, the world was completely forgotten. Only the both of them remained in their moment of desire.

That was until Terry barged in, announcing his presence and finding them together, next to the fire place.

Bruce and Diana looked at each other and then up at Terry.

At which, all three of them became completely embarrassed, and an uncomfortable silence fell upon the room.

Terry looked away, "Ooops. Whoa. I'm sorry..." He started to turn around, but then something wasn't right. He turned back to the man with Diana. "Who are you? And why are you in the manor-.." Apparently it had just dawned on him. "Bruce? Oh my God. What's going on?"

Diana, no longer able to contain herself, burst out laughing. And Bruce looked as though he was caught between laughing himself, or chasing Terry down with a shovel so he could kill him and then bury him.

It didn't help at all that Matt walked up behind Terry. At least Bruce thought it was Matt; he hadn't seen him since Terry attended Gotham University.

Whoever it was, it was another reason for Bruce to kill Terry.

"Dude, did you see the staircase? That thing is crazy!" And with that, the puzzled Matt stopped and stared. "Who are they?"

Terry didn't answer at first since he was simply staring at Bruce; Terry apparently was trying to get over the most unsettling part of everything: Bruce now looked younger than he did.

Someone had a lot of explaining to do.

* * *

Thank you for reading: 

**_Camelotlady: _**Thanks so much!

**_Brutal2003: _**You may be right about that... and thanks!

**_hall442: _**Thank you:)

**_E: _**Cool, thanks, friend!

**_A random person: _**lol. Hope you like the update :)


	6. Chapter Six

I so do apologize that I haven't updated this in what seems like forever. I got caught up in other projects, but I didn't want to neglect this any longer. Don't fret! I have chapter seven well on the way.

Thank you again to all of you who have read and reviewed this. It means a lot!

Special thank you(s) to GBMWWF, who toils endlessly as the ever so awesome beta. Thank you, friend! Go Man Utd! And C.Ro, of course. (music is my portuguese footballer...)

_**Disclaimer:**_ Alas, Batman and Wonder Woman are not mine. Neither are Terry or Matthew McGinnis. Blast!

* * *

Chapter Six: **_Follow You_**

_.."Love of mine,  
Someday you will die  
But I'll be close behind  
I'll follow you into the dark.." -Death Cab for Cutie _

---------------------------------- 

Terry hadn't stayed quiet for long. He marched over to a lamp and promptly switched it on.

Bruce and Diana shielded their eyes as if the sun had entered the room.

Terry looked from Diana to Bruce and then back again to Diana.

"You did this, didn't you?" It came out harsher than he intended. It was as if Bruce had been magically reverted back more than sixty years. And since magic was the operative word, he knew that could have only been Diana's doing.

Diana chose to stay quiet for a moment, but then she nodded slowly.

"Yes, you could say that..."

"Wh-..why?" Terry should have been happy about this, but for some reason, he felt so unsettled. As if his relationship with Bruce wasn't screwed up enough, now his mentor looked younger than him.

It was so wrong.

Diana took her time to answer. And Terry took the opportunity to stare his so-called mentor down.

"Bruce, when I first met you, you were in your late sixties... and now you look... oh, I don't know, twenty, _maybe_?"

Diana turned and looked at the man next to her. It had been the first time she had studied Bruce's features with a clear mind. All evening her thought processes had been clouded by emotion. Now with the help of direct lighting, she could see him unmistakably well. Bruce looked like she had remembered and imprinted in her memory. And yet, everything about him was all just a bit younger than normal.

"_Hera_..." Diana said under her breath. Athena wasn't joking around when she gave Bruce a second chance. As if reading her mind, Bruce gave her a ghost of a grin.

And now Diana had to completely agree with Terry. The man who had been so frail and weak moments ago now looked younger than she could recall. In fact, when they had first met, he had been somewhere in his early to mid thirties. And now, he almost looked too young. But she wasn't going to start complaining.

Bruce hadn't said anything yet; he merely widened his tight mouthed grin with impeccably perfect lips. She let out a sigh befitting a sixteen year old and suddenly desired those lips back on her.

Diana shook her head to regain her composure and turned her attentions back on Terry. Absentmindedly, she stood up and smoothed out her clothes and then checked her mussed hair with a free hand. After that roll on the floor with Bruce, her white and gold warrior regalia had definitely seen better days.

Bruce followed suit and stood up onto his feet.

"I apologize, Terry. This is all my fault," Diana stated. The words flew out of her mouth. But it was true. She, with the help of Divine intervention, gave Bruce a second chance. And he, along with the hand that was roving over the bare skin at the base of her neck, didn't seem too affronted by the ordeal just yet. She shivered momentarily. The skin underneath Bruce's hand became tingly. He was having a hard time keeping his hands off of her. Not that it was exactly a bad thing.

Terry gave them both a stern look with his piercing blue eyes.

And yet, Terry didn't quite seem to need an explanation from her. He, instead, turned his gaze to Bruce, who was staying silent. "And you just happen to be_ ok_ with this?"

Diana held her breath. She was unsure how Bruce would answer. She could just imagine him telling Terry the honest truth.

To her surprise, Bruce just shrugged and gave an uncharacteristic, "so far."

His simple, casual answer spoke volumes. From the glint in his eyes, she could tell he was enjoying this immensely.

Bruce had turned his attention to Matt, who was most likely trying to seem invisible. But it must have dawned on Matt that he was now very visible. He waved casually to the strange man and woman in front of him.

"McGinnis, your brother is here. Why?" Bruce's voice had gone from a somewhat informal tone, to what was befitting a dark knight.

Terry crossed his arms over his chest. "He needs the truth, Bruce."

"No, he doesn't."

"And why not? He's your..." Terry stopped and looked over at Matt. "Perhaps we can discuss this at a better time."

"Um. I'm... what?" Matt stuttered, clearly confused. "You know what? I don't need to know." He gave both Diana and Bruce a nervous smile and then turned to Terry. "Maybe we should leave..."

Diana had been watching Matt the entire time. It was obvious that he was Terry's sibling, and it was alsoquite obvious he was related to Bruce Wayne. He looked just like him. But he also looked _so_ different.

_Could he be my son as well? _Curiosity was gnawing at her.

"Right now isn't the best time, Terry. Nor is any time. Leave things be," Bruce said while narrowing his eyes.

"Let's make dinner," Diana suggested out of no where.

Everyone turned to look at her.

"I mean," she continued, "I'm sure we can find something in Bruce's kitchen... and that way we can discuss things further."

Bruce faked a smile and said through gritted teeth, "I don't _want_ to discuss things further."

Diana smiled back. "Too bad."

After leading everyone away from the sitting area, Diana ordered the three men to sit around the dining room table. And for the next few minutes, everything felt a little ... _off_. Terry was acting indifferent while glaring at Bruce, Matt looked as though he would have been more comfortable being held hostage by a serial killer, Bruce looked relatively stoic and was glaring back at Terry and Diana was trying her hardest to keep things light hearted.

She rounded the corner from the kitchen into the dining room. "Well, I don't know how to cook, but I did find soup. So far, all I know is that you heat it up. And then eat it."

All three gave her a pained look. Matt shot up quickly.

"I'll help!" he said in an overly eager voice.

Both Diana and Matt rifled through the exstensive kitchen. Diana looked through a cupboard and picked out some soup while Matt selected a pan. All the while, he couldn't help but stare at her, and Diana could sense his intrigue.

Matt spoke up after a few minutes. "You look so familiar... I don't know why."

She looked over at him. "You look familiar as well, and I do _know_ why."

He raised a brow at that. "Ok... um so, are you dating that guy? Is he really Bruce Wayne? He looks my age..."

Diana seemed stumped by Matt's first question. "Are we dating?" She echoed quietly. This was something she had to contemplate. "Well, I guess I'm not sure..."

Matt moved a little bit closer. "I mean... if you're not, I was just wondering because... er, well...you...or, um...we could get to know each other better and..."

"I'm sorry. What?" Diana asked while interrupting him. This was almost too amusing. If not, a little strange.

Terry walked in to grab a glass for water and overheard parts of their conversation.

"Matt. You _did not_ just hit on her."

Matt looked as though he had just been slapped for reaching into a cookie jar.

Diana couldn't help but laugh. Terry cracked a small smile at the irony of it all. And then he followed suit with laughter as well.

Shaking her head at the humorous situation, Diana continued to heat up their soup. A few more minutes passed and all four were sitting in the corner of the massive dining room table, bowls set out in front of them.

Matt had remained decidedly quiet after the _incident_ in the kitchen. In fact, they all kept rather quiet once sitting together while the silence grew awkwardly.

Bruce finally perked up after staring at his bowl for a few seconds. "I don't really like this soup. And it's not heated thoroughly."

"Were you this whiny for Alfred?" Diana asked nonchalantly.

"No. Alfred was good at cooking." Bruce seemed taken aback a bit by his own words, and then placed his hand over Diana's and gave her a small smile. "I love it."

Matt rolled his eyes at the lovey-dovey moment.

Terry finally had enough. "Maybe now you can tell me why Bruce looks the way he does."

Diana let out a sigh and stared at her soup for a moment. "I didn't technically mean for it to happen..."

In addition to Terry, Bruce tentatively followed along since he wasn't quite sure what had transpired either.

"I was visited by Athena, the revered Goddess of Wisdom. She came to see me here, in Wayne Manor. I don't know why she came... but it was almost as if she _heard_ my heart breaking...," she paused for a moment, remembering every detail. The vision that she had been privileged to view still haunted her. "And she made me a bargain." Diana looked up at Terry. "I gave Bruce a second chance by giving up my immortality."

Matt coughed on his soup. "You were immortal?"

"She's Wonder Woman, _you ass_," Terry said to to him, and then he turned his focus back to Diana.

Matt's eyes widened. "Oh."

Terry ignored his brother. "So...you are no longer immortal. And you gave up _everything_... for him?"

Diana became quiet, but then nodded. "It was a sacrifice I was willing to make."

Bruce grabbed her hand and held it.

Terry must have decided that changing the subject was a better idea. "Do you still have all of your abilities?"

"As far as I know. I still feel the same." She grabbed her spoon and pulled it apart with ease. "I would say that's a yes."

At that, Matt's eyes grew wider but he kept whatever was brewing in his mind to himself.

"What are you going to do now?" Terry asked.

She shrugged. "I don't know. We..." she looked at Bruce, "haven't really talked it over."

Terry stood up from his chair. "Well, we can give you two some privacy..." he looked down at Matt. "That means you have to get up. I have somewhere to take you."

As if sensing Bruce would object, Terry turned to look at his mentor. "He _needs_ to know, Bruce. You can't stop that."

Matt stood up and gave Bruce and Diana an awkward smile. "Well...it's been fun."

As both Bruce and Diana watched the brothers walk off, making their way to the cave, Bruce sighed.

"He's ours."

"How do you know?"

"I just do."

* * *

Terry lowered his eyes onto the keyboard of the supercomputer and typed away. His tapping of the keys was all that could be heard in the vast expanse of the cave, since Matt had decidedly stayed silent. 

As if the night wasn't strange enough, Matt was now overly curious about the cave itself, which prompted his silence. He gazed over the vast perplexity of the batcave, taking in the odd splendor. Realizing it as Batman's base of operations, he revered it with great wonder. Matt stared blankly at weird and random objects that had been stored over the years, which included a picture of the Joker, his demented grin as plain as day. Matt also noted a gigantic penny. And, the oddest of all, a replica of a Tyrannosaurus Rex.

Matt returned his gaze to the Joker's white face.

It just now dawned on Matt. That is where Jokerz originated from. He had no idea.

"So, uh..." Matt finally broke the eerie silence. "What is this all about anyway?"

Terry didn't answer and, instead, stared blatantly at the giant computer screen creating an otherworldly glow about him

Matt rolled his eyes at his brother's omnipresent attitude.

Walking over slowly, he paid attention to what was displayed on the monitor. Matt immediately recognized it as a working strand of DNA. Terry rapidly punched a series of numbers into the keyboard and the double-helix broke down into various pieces.

Terry gave a satisfied smirk when a certain part of the DNA strand was highlighted and blinked slowly.

Matt merely stared at it.

Once again, he turned to look at his brother. He opened his mouth to question Terry, but then stopped when he saw his brother turn the computer off. The monitor still glowed at half-light, giving the two enough light to see the other person. Matt watched as his brother lowered his head while placing his hands on the now powered down computer to prop himself up.

"_My poor mother,_" Terry whispered lightly.

"Terry." Matt needed to know what was going on.

Terry looked over at his brother and seemed to recognize the look in Matt's eyes. It was a look Terry had known too well. It was a look of yearning to understand.

And Matt, more than anyone, needed to understand. Especially now.

"Uh. I'm not sure how to go about this," Terry started.

"Go about what? Jeez, Terry, just tell me already," Matt interjected, a little annoyed at the fact his brother was being so vague.

"The old man..." Terry stopped. Well that nice little title didn't work anymore. "Or uh, Bruce, I mean. Well... you see. Bruce is our father."

Matt laughed. "What are you talking about?"

"Bruce Wayne. The man upstairs... he's _our_ father," Terry stated rather pointedly. It was time to cut to the chase. "And _she_ is our mother."

Matt didn't need any other explanation. He knew exactly what '_she_' meant. But he still shook his head defiantly. "That's not possible."

Terry smiled almost evilly and pointed to the now vacant computer screen. "The DNA... you saw it, correct?" Matt nodded slowly, almost afraid as to what he was about to hear. Terry continued, "That was _your_ DNA, Matt. And that _doesn't_ lie." He sighed and shook his head. "Look, it's a long story. But that is the honest truth."

Matt stared wide-eyed. "But my mom's... still my mom."

"Well, of course. She raised you. She raised us."

"Does she know?"

"She doesn't need to."

Terry took a seat in the computer chair and Matt, now dazed and confused, sat on the cold cave floor.

"Look... I know what you're thinking. I felt the same way. Diana... she already knows. About me. At least. I think she suspects about you," Terry said and then gave Matt a look. "It didn't help that you hit on her."

"Oh, uh, right." Matt's faced stayed vacant, but Terry could tell he was just a bit grossed out. "I should apologize." He then looked up at Terry. "Wonder Woman. She was part of the early Justice League, right?"

"Right," Terry answered and then turned the computer back on. "I'll show you."

* * *

Let me know what you thought! Once again I apologize for the long wait. Thanks again! 

_**Brutal2003- **_Yes, my schedule is a menace! But I'm trying my hardest to keep the fic current. :) Thanks again!

_**bats-supes-**_ Thank you! Hope you enjoyed this one as well...

_**LJP-**_ lol, yeah I like it when Bruce isn't psycho all of the time. Thanks for the review:)


	7. Chapter Seven

I know! I know! I promised this wasn't going to take forever and it still did. But fret no longer, I shall be updating quite frequently from here on out. So thank you to all of you who have wonderfully tagged along and stayed with this story. You're the best. :)

Meekus BMWW Fan- Woot! I know Bruce is being a weenie, but it was for the best cause. Thank you for the ultra beta. You deserve a WFCRO. :D

_**Disclaimer:**_ Not mine!

* * *

Chapter Seven: _**Love Will**_ _**Tear Us Apart**_

_"Love, love will tear us apart. Again..." - Joy Divison_

--------------

Terry felt bad for Matt. Technically, Matt didn't need to know any of this. It was Terry's own prolonged anger and frustration at his estranged relationship with Bruce that made him desire to see his mentor in an even more uncomfortable situation.

But from the looks of it, Bruce was too sidetracked by Diana. And any uncomfortable situation, no matter how small, wouldn't have much of a lasting effect.

While back on the cave's computer, Terry rummaged through old Justice League files. Bruce had quite an assorted picture file on the Amazonian Princess. More than any other Leaguer. What astounded Terry, the photos were more than forty years old, and yet, Diana hardly looked different. It was fascinating.

Terry found another picture where Diana had been sipping some caffeinated beverage with Shayera Hol and the Flash. He smirked. Life certainly seemed easier then.

The next picture jarred him momentarily. A sly look decorated Diana's face. Terry caught his breath. It looked almost as if it was the female version of Matt.

Terry just realized that Matt was awfully quiet.

"Are you..." Terry looked down at his brother. "Ok?"

Matt was lying on his back, staring at the cave's expansive ceiling.

Terry swiveled in his chair and poked Matt with his foot. "You alright?"

"Everything is so messed up." Matt hadn't diverted his gaze. "Dude, my entire life has been a lie."

"Actually, _our_ entire lives have been a lie. If that makes you feel any better."

Matt didn't answer him back. The room, once again, became eerily silent.

Terry sighed. "_Does_ that make you feel any better?"

"No. You're a jerk."

Terry pursed his lips in thought. And he turned back to the screen. "I thought you wanted to see pictures of the old Justice League. I found a picture of Diana that you might find interesting."

His younger brother stirred for a moment and then he sat up. Matt focused his eyes onto the large computer screen.

"Oh my God." Matt looked up at Terry. "How _did_ THIS happen, Terry?!" Matt jumped up from the cave floor and started frantically pacing. "You know how long I've known you were Batman?! Do you know? _A_ long time. Too long. I'm not exactly dumb..."

Terry thought it over. It was probably a good thing Bruce never had siblings. Intelligent siblings at that. And considering who Matt's biological parents were... "Yeah, I don't think it's possible for you to be dumb at all."

Matt merely ignored him. "And now this?" He shook his head, but then stopped pacing. He looked back at his brother in the computer chair. "I never really had a dad. He was killed when I was too young. And before that, he and mom were separated. And now you tell me that I had an entirely different family all along? How come I never knew this?"

"Even I have only known for a short period of time. In fact, I wasn't even sure if you were Diana's. But you were definitely Bruce's..."

It was almost as if Matt wasn't listening to anything Terry was saying. "And I don't really even know who Wonder Woman is. Or was, rather. Hell, I don't even know why she's immortal to begin with."

"She's an Amazon."

Matt's eyes widened. "I thought Amazons were fictional."

"No, there are very real."

"So, now we are half Amazon?? What does that even mean? I'm a freak?"

Matt was always more expressive than Terry. Everything floating through Matt's mind, Terry had felt the same way while visiting Amanda Waller. Only Terry had been much more evasive and distant about the information he had received. How Batman would and should be. Matt, on the other hand, was entirely different. It was scary.

"Knock it off. I can tell you anything you want to know."

"Ok. _Enlighten me_. How is this at all possible?"

Terry had his own question before he fed Matt's desired information.

"You know, it's not like you to believe something so easily like this out of blue. And why is that, Matt? Is it perhaps because..." Terry paused to narrow his eyes. And smile. "You see it? You see the eye color, the hair color... the height...It's enough physical evidence. You've been around them long enough to _feel_ some sort of connection, haven't you? I felt the same way. I know what's going through your mind."

Matt was too stubborn to admit anything. He only clenched his jaw and shook his head. "Just tell me what I want to know, ok?"

"It was something referred to as Cadmus. Amanda Waller headed the Camdus project and she had been at odds with the Justice League for quite awhile. After a power struggle, she soon helped the League take down Lex Luthor. And she was reluctantly helped by the League numerous times. In that time period, she came to admire Batman. And she knew he was mortal. He would die eventually. And she knew the world couldn't be without the Batman. She found a way to take his DNA and inject it into Warren and Mary McGinnis, since Bruce didn't know."

Terry paused for a moment, Matt seemed to be attentive. He continued.

"Thus a child was born. Just not of their DNA. At first I was under the assumption it was just Bruce. But I found out about Diana as well. Turns out she couldn't pass up an opportunity to create a child of both the Bat's DNA and the Amazon's DNA. She wasn't sure if the injection in our mom would last long enough for you. Whether the embryo and chromosome material was Diana's or mom's. From the look of it... it remained Diana's." Terry sighed and gave his brother a reassuring smile. "That's the reader's digest version. I can be more detailed if you'd like."

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest. "It sounds like you made it up."

Terry rolled his eyes.

But Matt continued before Terry could retort. "You'd think we'd be more ... oh I don't know... 'special' if our mother was full-blooded Amazon."

"Well, we certainly don't have super strength, if that's what you mean. I have a theory. I suppose we could ask Diana..."

"What is it?"

"I have a feeling her 'abilities' would only pass on to female offspring, since Amazons are strictly female to begin with."

"Makes sense. Sounds cool. Could we talk them into giving us a sister?"

Terry raised a brow and looked up at the door leading to the main house. "If you factor in how Bruce has been looking at her... I suppose it's going to happen whether we want it to or not."

Matt made a face. "Ew."

"So, are you going to be ok?" Terry asked lightly, hoping to change the subject. Fast.

"My mom is a female warrior and my dad is an eccentric billionaire who liked to dress up at night. Yeah, I need to digest for awhile, " Matt sighed. He forced a smile. "I think I'm going to go see mom. Want to come?"

Terry shook his head while he checked his watch. "I need to call Dana. I also need to go on patrol in about soon. I was hoping to take Diana with me..."

Matt sighed. "Ok. Have a good time."

"Don't worry, I promise we can have a family dinner soon."

* * *

Bruce and Diana stayed in their chairs at the dining room table. Neither of them knew what to say, but what needed to be discussed seemed to be piling up around them. Especially since Bruce was at least sixty years younger than he was when he woke up that morning. He had so many questions and very few answers. 

And the fact that Diana was as beautiful as she ever was and that she was within arms reach was starting to cloud his mind.

_One step at a time._

"So…" "So..." Each person said at the exact same time.

They both stopped and smiled at each other only to remain quiet for a few extra seconds.

"I'm younger," he commented finally while cracking a small grin.

"Yes. You're right about that." She really was too beautiful.

As much as Bruce needed answers, he really only wanted to grab her and kiss her. They could start over from where they had been interrupted by Terry.

However, he needed to stayed focused.

The one question that had been nagging him finally came to the forefront.

"Why?"

"I'm sorry?"

Bruce looked her directly in the eyes, and neither diverted their gaze. "Why, Diana? Why all of this? Why keep me around?"

Diana finally looked away and sighed. "I couldn't do it, Bruce." She shook her head and bit her lower lip. "I'm sorry I'm so selfish. But I couldn't see you like that…" At that, something happened that could have almost made Bruce's insides melt. She started to cry. "I couldn't take it. And then Athena gave me the opportunity…" Her voice trailed off as she wiped away a stray tear.

That explained many things. Athena had been in Gotham, and in his home of all places. That was interesting...

He nodded slowly as he took in her words. He was having a hard time figuring out how to address the situation. A typical reaction from him wouldn't have been welcome. Bruce would have been angry and almost irrational, since he hadn't asked for any of this and especially since he had never given her permission to give him a do-over.

A do-over. That's really what it was. And uncharacteristically, Bruce didn't mind. Well, sort of. He did mind and he had to tell her.

But before he could make his concerns known, he caught himself getting onto the table to only pull her over to him.

And that's when his lips met hers, and his mind turned off. It had happened before, it was bound to happen again.

To his utter surprise, Diana pulled away and simply stared at him. "We need to talk about this."

"It's all your fault," Bruce said after giving her a frustrated sigh. "So maybe we can talk about it later..."

Before his mouth met hers, she started speaking again. "We're on your dining room table ."

Giving up hope on her lips, he reached for her neck and successfully made contact.

"Bruce..."

She was still talking. He could feel the vibrations in her throat against his lips.

"Hmm?" He muttered against her neck.

She placed a hand on either side of his head and pulled his face up to her eye level.

"You need to control yourself," she said half-seriously. "You're acting on a twenty-something year-old's hormones."

He grinned ear to ear. "So?"

Diana gave him a look. "I show up after not seeing you for more than thirty years, a goddess visits your home and I give up my immortality for you so that we can finally be together. Shouldn't we discuss this?"

Bruce frowned and said nothing. He really did need to think this over.

She continued. "I mean, do you want to be together...?" Her eyes shone with concern. "I wasn't sure if that's what you wanted. Besides, ...you're no longer Batman and the entire world knows Bruce Wayne as a crotchety old man on the verge of ... kicking the bucket. Or so they say. And now you look... slightly younger than me."

That's when it finally hit him. His drive for her finally subsided as he realized what had occurred.

"Oh." Bruce's arm around her waist loosened, and he pulled away to sit back down in the chair he had left empty. His senses had returned to him, and for the first time in awhile he could think clearly.

What was he going to do? She was right. About everything.

He had no control over what had happened. And she had just taken over his life without a word. He had never even told her what he really wanted. As much as he wished he could have spent his life with her, it wasn't supposed to be. Messing with his fate was the last thing he wanted.

Within seconds, Bruce went from being more than elated around Diana, to being almost livid.

He covered his face with his hands and while he half-seethed, he enjoyed the loose feeling in his joints. Nothing creaked, nothing ached. That was a good thing, he supposed.

Bruce sighed slowly. And Diana finally caught on.

"I'm sorry. I should have asked you first."

And then he removed his hands and glared over at her. His blue eyes flashed. "Yeah, but you _didn't_..."

Diana didn't seem to know what to say.

Bruce continued, "So... can Athena reverse it?"

"What?" But she could sense he was serious."Why would you want to...?"

"You didn't answer me. Can she _reverse_ it?"

Diana simply shook her head in disbelief, but then she gave a stiff nod. "I suppose she can."

"Good." He leaned into his chair and tried not to focus on her crest-fallen features. He did want it. But he didn't like anyone messing with what was supposed to happen. He was meant to spend the rest of his life alone. And he was meant to die alone.

As much as he loved Diana, this wasn't right.

"Why?"

At least he could answer her that. "It wasn't supposed to be like this, Diana... You and I both know it. We had our fun. Even back then, we knew it wasn't supposed to be like this. We weren't meant to be. I'm sorry." His apology, if he meant one at all, was forced.

And she saw through it.

"You're sorry? ..." The sadness that captured her before was slowly fading. Now nothing but pure anger set in. She narrowed her eyes and set her jaw. "Yeah, I'm sorry too. I'm sorry that I love you. That's for certain. I'm sorry that I went out of my way to make it work out. You're right, it wasn't meant to be..."

Bruce suddenly felt like he had been punched in the gut.

Diana stood up, retaining a regal posture. She looked down her nose at Bruce. "I will find a way to contact Athena. I should be returning to Themyscira soon."

"But what about Terry and Matt? You're just going to leave them?"

He hadn't meant for this to happen. Suddenly, Bruce wished he could take his words back and reiterate what he meant to say.

"I'm not their real mother, or rather the mother they know. You and I both know that. I didn't come here to upset their family dynamic."

As if he had heard his own name, Terry, donning the black and red accented suit, walked up behind Diana. He didn't make any visual contact with Bruce.

She looked over at him, and he nodded at her. "Would you like to come with me? On patrol?"

Diana, who was now ignoring Bruce, complied. "Alright. I also need to return to my jet. At some point."

"I'll escort you," Batman said as they walked down to the cave together and disappeared from sight.

Just like that, the one thing Bruce wanted walked away from him and his life.

What did he want? Did he want this?

He sure as hell did. But he wasn't going to admit it.

Bruce sighed in sheer frustration and lowered his head to the table's cool surface.

"You ok?"

Bruce looked up to see Matt standing there.

"Why are you _still_ here?" Bruce asked, though it was more like a demand.

Matt held his hands up defensively. "Whoa, ok... I'm almost gone."

Bruce stood up from his chair. "Wait. Let's talk."

Matt looked over at Bruce, all while seeming slightly frightened by the idea.

Bruce searched the floor as if he would find the right words to say.

Biting his lower lip, Matt finally asked the one question that Bruce dreaded. "Did you let her go?"

"I...- What?"

"She didn't seem too happy leaving." Matt shrugged, but seemed a little smug that he had hit a nerve, which Bruce hated. _The little bastard... _

"Yes." Then he shook his head. "I guess I don't know what I want. It wasn't meant to be... It shouldn't have happened this way."

Matt crossed his arms in front of his chest and pondered that for a moment. "You mean... you didn't want it to be _like_ this."

Bruce must have been transparent. Or rather, in his now young age, his ability to hide certain emotions was sorely lacking.

"She shouldn't have given up _anything_ for me. I should have given everything for _her. _She deserved everything good that I had to offer. I couldn't even accomplish the simplest task. I avoided her like she was some sort of plague. When really she would have only brought happiness into my life and now that she's sacrificed so much for me..." He stopped and clenched his jaw.

"Bruce..." Matt muttered softly, making the man in question look up at his youngest son and wait for Matt to say more. "You had two kids without trying,... without being together in the slightest. Doesn't that say something to you? Dude, I think it's _meant to be_. You need to go get her, before she forgets about you forever."

Bruce suddenly liked Matt. A lot.

"You're right," Bruce whispered. He gave a firm nod. "You really are right about that... What have I done?"

"Go get her, Bruce."

Suddenly, he felt lost. Being young again opened so many opportunities that had been closed off before. He just needed to remember what those were.

Matt held up a set of keys. "Uh... I've got a car outside."

And then Bruce grinned slowly. "I've got something better... Oh, and don't call me dude."

* * *

If you are so inclined to leave a review, I'd love it! Thanks again! 

_**Brutal2003**_- Thank you! And I shall update again very soon... ;)

_**LJP**_- Heh, thanks! I know... laid back Bruce is always nice. :D  



	8. Chapter Eight

Well it seems as though I've finally kicked my writer's block in the butt, thankfully! I hope to update this story regularly and I finally have the end in sight. Thank you to all of you who have wonderfully reviewed and left your encouragine feedback. I appreciate it!

GeekyBMWWFan- Thank you thank you thank you!

_Disclaimer: _The characters are rightfully owned by their rightful owners. I just dabble.

* * *

Chapter Eight: **_Any Other World_**

_"In any other word, you could tell the difference... _

_Let it unfurl, into broken remnants..._

_Smile like you mean it, and let yourself go-"- Mika_

_----------_

"You want to talk about it?"

Terry and Diana had flown to the same perch where they had met previously. Diana hadn't said much of anything since they left the manor.

And it was really starting to worry Terry.

He focused his white lenses intently upon her stone-like features and waited patiently for a response.

At first he thought he wasn't going to get one as Diana merely stared at the city below them, while the wind whipped her hair into a frenzy.

But finally she spoke up.

"Not really." Her voice was softer than her body-language indicated.

"If it makes you feel any better," Terry commented softly, returning his gaze to his city, "He never really got over you. He had relationships, but... I was the only person he was attached to."

Diana didn't budge. He wasn't sure if he was helping at all.

After an extra minute of silence, she said faintly, "That sounds like him."

"Diana, I think he felt you were too good for him. He put you on this grand pedestal. He was always unworthy of your affection."

Raising a brow, Diana turned to the Batman at her side. "You hardly knew about ..._us_. Why would you suddenly know _that_ about him?"

"Because, as strange as it is, I understand him better than anyone. And as frightening as it is, I know how he thinks." Terry leveled his gaze back toward her. "He was never good enough for you. Or at least that is what he reminded himself. It makes sense, actually, when you think about it."

Diana remained silent, but to only then attack an unsuspecting gargoyle with her fist without a single instinctive flinch crossing her face. The stone work was now nothing but dust. And Diana mindlessly brushed it away.

"He's a fool." Her voice now frightened him. Her Amazonian strength was easily called upon and the mask that hid her emotions had been rightly put into place.

Bruce was more than a fool, that was apparent. What really saddened Terry about the entire thing, Bruce knew he was a fool in his own right. And he was doing nothing to remedy it.

"I don't want this to be a goodbye, Diana. You just came into my life, and Matt's life. I--..." He stopped, wondering if he were wasting his breath.

However, her face had softened, and she pulled Terry into a hug. "It isn't goodbye, Terry. I will promise to see you again."

That wasn't good enough for him. He wanted her to say more, but she wasn't willing to.

"I just..." Terry was cut short. He paused for a moment; his com-link had chimed.

_"Batman? This is Superman. I need your assistance immediately." _

"I'm getting a call from the Watchtower."

Diana's eyes widened at that. "The... _Watchtower?"_

In answer to her, Terry nodded firmly. "Are you willing to come with me?"

She seemed unsure at first, but then Diana finally agreed. Terry then grabbed her into a tight embrace, and together they were beamed away.

* * *

"This is... so _awesome_!" Matt exclaimed. He was now in the passenger seat of one of many bat-jets. And it was all too exciting, which was quickly starting to irritate Bruce. "How many of these did you say you had?" 

"A couple."

"Sweet! A couple!? Must be nice being a billionaire."

Bruce sighed with many years of experience resonating behind it. "Sometimes."

Matt pointed to the front console. "What does this do?"

"Don't touch _anything_." Bruce's warning could have dripped with venom, but Matt merely scoffed.

"Is this a seat ejector? Where's your seat ejector?"

"You know, you're much more irritating that Terry ever was."

Matt simply laughed at that. "You're one to talk. You win at being irritating.."

He couldn't help but roll his eyes. "If you weren't my son, I'd..."

At that, Bruce paused when he noticed the shocked look upon Matt's features, and returned to glaring at his front console. The cock-pit filled with an unexplainable amount of awkwardness.

"Sorry," he added lamely.

Matt shook his head. "There's nothing to be sorry about."

And that was that.

A soft beep filled the enclosed area, alerting Bruce. He was more than thankful for the diversion.

"I have lock on Terry's position. I only hope Diana is still with him." Bruce narrowed the search, and recognized the coordinates. "He's in Metropolis; he's heading toward the Watchtower."

Bruce leaned back in his seat and let out an exasperated sigh.

Matt was now confused. "What? Is that a bad thing?"

"I can just imagine who is going to be there. I'm going to have to see ..._Kent_."

"Who's that?"

Realizing that he had already said too much, Bruce ignored rigtfully him. He really needed to remind himself that Matt was a civilian, and if too much were said, Bruce could be held accountable for many things.

"I'm just going to hope he's not there," Bruce commented dryly, punching in the coordinates for the Metropolis Watchtower.

The bat-jet gained speed and streaked across the star-lit night sky, in the long run keeping Matt quiet and allowing the worry in Bruce's gut to fester.

He only hoped he wasn't too late.

* * *

Diana was surprised that they were beamed directly to the monitor womb in the Metrotower or rather, what used to be the Metrotower. Everything had been refurbished and remodeled from when she had last seen it. 

One thing she did notice, it was quite empty. The halls and room around them echoed with even the slightest movement.

Terry must have read her mind. "The Justice League is a lot smaller than it had been before. It seems as though the villains get tougher and the heroes are fewer and far between."

"I see." That's all she could think of to say.

What a gloomy future Terry looked forward to. It made Diana feel even more guilty for leaving so long ago. She could have made a difference.

"I'm sorry to hear that," she added softly.

He shrugged. "We make do with what we can." Terry stopped and looked around. "Now where is he?"

"Who?"

"Superman."

Diana's eyes lit up and she chided herself for not realizing right off that Clark was still around. Of course he was still around. She and Bruce had talked about that previously.

"Wait here. I'll go find him," Terry stated as he took off down a lonely, bare white hallway.

Diana took the liberty to look around the foreign Watchtower. She could see the former glory days of the Metrotower in glimpses, but so much had changed over the years. It was astonishing.

"She's in the monitor womb," she heard Terry say from behind. Well that didn't take long.

"Diana?" His voice wasn't different in the slightest.

With a smile already forming, she quickly turned on her heel and looked into the blue eyes of her good friend.

"Clark!" They hugged for a moment, and he quickly gave her a good once over.

"Of course, you haven't changed at all," he commented with his typical boyscout demeanor.

"You haven't either," she said with a laugh. She then pointed the to the sparse silver gray dusting his hair. "However, you do look very distinguished."

"Well, I feel a lot older," Clark added quietly. Diana peered more intently at his features and noticed that his eyes appeared tired. A lot had gone on in his life time, and for him, it wasn't even close to being over yet.

"But you look well..." Diana's voice trailed off. She wanted to ask so much, but she wondered silently if her inquiries could be viewed as inappropriate. She asked anyway. "How is Lois?"

Clark's gaze cast downward and he heaved a heavy sigh. Diana already mentally kicked herself for asking.

"I'm so sorry, Clark... I didn't mean to..."

He smiled at her bleakly. "It's all right. She passed away two years ago. And talking about it is part of the healing process."

Diana patted his arm.

Terry then cleared his throat, making them look over at him. Diana had almost forgotten he had been standing there.

"As much as I was enjoying the reunion, I have to leave. My city awaits." Terry had already entered something into the computer's panel and they watched as he was beamed back to Gotham.

Superman blinked a few times, and automatically changed the subject. "I actually called him here because the Watchtower sensors picked up your jet. It's parked on the roof of the old Luthor corp. building." Clark smiled at that.

Diana smiled along with him. "Yes, you're right. It's a pretty large roof."

"I was about to ask him to investigate, since I'm the one scheduled for monitor duty. I was suspecting that you'd fly alone to Gotham. And I guess I was right." His tired eyes now bore a hint of amusement. "Did you go and see... Bruce?"

She certainly was predictable. "Yes, I did." Diana's mind reeled back to her first meeting with him and then jumped to his current, young state.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

Along with his previous sadness, Clark now looked grim. "He's aged quite a bit. It must have been hard on you."

Diana caught her breath as she deftly remembered her absolute feelings on the matter. He was right. It had been so very hard on her, and she now had to reverse _everything_ back to normal because Bruce was the most ignorant man on the planet.

"It was hard for me, yes." Diana looked up at her friend and shook her head. "It's been a very short visit, but I have already learned so much. I've also done so much."

And it was more than Clark could even fathom. He'd be shocked to learn the truth about everything. But she wasn't ready to share that information with anyone just yet. She could hardly believe it herself.

"What do you mean exactly?"

She thought it over a moment. "Well..."

Diana paused as she watched Clark's eyes widen and his jaw go slack. She also noticed that he was staring right past her. Something or someone was behind her.

She could only imagine.

Clark now shook his head. "Wha--? _Bruce?" _

She figured as much.

Diana turned just so slightly and caught sight of him. He must have entered the building from a secret entrance. Even at his age, she wasn't going to question his methods. He now had a young body to go along with his almost perfect mind. He was now capable of virtually anything. He seemed to be incapable, however, of happiness.

And just beforehand, Diana had decided that it was no longer her problem to take part in his happiness. Or lack thereof.

"Hello, Clark."

Clark's eyes had bounced to Diana and then back to Bruce more than a few times.

He must have picked up that Diana was more than a little aloof towards her former lover.

"How?" He turned back to Diana. "What _did_ you do?"

His tone wasn't of an accusatory nature, but more of a curious one. He also seemed somewhat pleased by the situation.

At least _someone_ was.

"It's a long story," Diana stated quickly, and far too bluntly.

Bruce was giving her an apologetic look, and Clark still seemed dumbfounded.

All the while, Diana seemed as though she were ready to snap Bruce's collarbone with a flick of her wrist.

Clark didn't seem to notice. He was too busy chuckling, causing Bruce and Diana to fix their attention on him.

And then Diana realized the humor in the situation: it was a blast from the past.

Superman, Wonder Woman and Batman were back together, even for the time being.

Bruce, of course, noticed as well. "Just like old times?"

Superman nodded and grinned. "Just like old times, friend." For the first time that evening, he perked up. "So, I'm always up for a long story. Who wants coffee?"

* * *

Thanks for reading!

_**Brutal2003**_- Thank you, as always:)

_**LJP**_- Thank you!


	9. Chapter Nine

Probably the quickest update I've ever written. I hope you all like where this story is heading, and again... thank you for all the awesome feedback. I really love it!

Geeky- Woot! Thank you again, buddy o' pal!

_Disclaimer:_ Again, it's so not mine.

* * *

Chapter Nine: _**It's Not Over Yet**_

_"I'll live for you  
I'd die for you_ ...

_You still want me, don't you  
It's not over, not over, not over, not over yet ..." -Klaxons_

--------

The three sat around a tiny table in the cramped Watchtower commissary. Both Bruce and Diana took a mental note of the changes to the building they once knew, all the while Clark moved around the place as if it were his home away from home.

"I know what you're thinking, and yes... I practically live here," Clark said softly with a smile.

Diana sipped her coffee mindlessly. Bruce hadn't touched his. Clark was stirring in some creamer and the soft clink of the spoon hitting the ceramic was all that cut through the momentary silence.

Diana had been deep in thought about a few things since her arrival. She eventually made her thoughts known.

"Is it just me, or does it seem as though everything is bleak and almost disheartening? I don't understand. As time goes by, one would think that the crime rates would lower and the League would finally prevail world wide... but it seems to be the opposite."

Diana spoke only to Clark since it was her intention to avoid Bruce.

Clark agreed with her. "I can't explain it, but that's exactly what has happened. The League isn't what it used to be. And I can't do as much as I would like anymore. Metropolis seems as bad as Gotham ever was..." He looked over at Bruce. "No offense or anything."

Bruce picked up his mug of coffee and eyed it carefully. "None taken."

Clark was simply amazed that Bruce had become so young, that he seemed to become lost in thought just by staring at him.

"Uh... " He turned back to Diana. "Since curiosity is killing me, can either of you tell me why he looks twenty?"

Diana pressed her lips together into a firm line, and she looked over at Bruce. "It was a _mistake_. Simply a mistake."

Bruce, although looking as if he had just been slapped across the face, narrowed his eyes. "Well, you never _asked_ me, Diana."

Diana ignored him and focused on Clark. "I gave up my immortality."

Now Clark inhaled some of his beverage. "You what?!" He pointed to his friend. "For him?!"

She nodded slowly. "Athena, the goddess of wisdom, visited me during a bout of turmoil. And she made me a bargain. He could live life once again, and we would be together."

"It was as simple as that?" Clark asked with a raised brow. Of course he didn't need anymore information to understand how something like that could have been possible. He had seen numerous things in his prolonged lifetime, and of course, nothing was too shocking anymore.

"Basically, yes."

Clark knew Bruce better than anyone, which was startingly commendable. "And you didn't want it. Of course you wouldn't want it," he stated quietly, staring Bruce down.

"It's much more complicated than most people realize." Bruce hardly budged; his trained expressionless self was back into action.

Clark watched Diana roll her eyes and he was about to make a comment on something else, but a sharp alarm echoed through the still building.

It made Diana jump.

Clark waved his hand and shook his head. "It's nothing; it's an alarm for the outer courtyard. Probably some punk kids. I'll be back."

In a flash he was gone, once again leaving Diana and Bruce alone. Together.

Bruce knew he had to act fast.

"_Diana..._" His voice was as soft as he could rightfully handle.

This prompted her to look at him directly, her aloof nature hardly changing. She firmly crossed her arms in front of her chest and cocked her head to the side.

"Yes, Bruce?"

"I followed you here because...-" He paused a moment. "Because I realized I had made a mistake," he muttered throatily. He was having trouble admitting his faults, but it was getting easier.

She seemed hardly affected. "Which mistake were you referring to?"

He walked right into that one.

"All of them." He suddenly felt as though a weight had been lifted off of his shoulders.

This new revelation certainly captivated her attention. "I'm sorry?"

He wanted to reach out and touch her, but he stopped and clench his hands into fists.

"I _need_ you. The basic fact that you're here now, the fact that I'm here as well... it wasn't just chance." He glanced downward to compose himself and to steady his thoughts. "If I've already ruined it, let me know. I-..I just had to tell you before you left that... I love you, Diana. I love that you came back to see me before I embraced my mortal destiny... but I love that you found a way around it and that you sacrificed your most precious gift for it."

He reached over to stroke her face. "If it's already over between us... I apologize, and I hope to God that someday you can find it within yourself to forgive me."

A smile tugged at the corner of her mouth. "Bruce... I came back to remind you that it was _never_ over between us, no matter what happens."

It was a strange sensation, the feeling of being overjoyed. Especially all at once.

It was so different. And yet, he thoroughly liked it.

Without another word, he buried his uncertainties and anxieties, and fully submerged himself in all that she offered.

For the first time in his life, his mind had shut off, and he purley enjoyed the fact that he was completely engrossed in a something greater than he was. He was kissing her, and at first he hadn't even realized it.

He wasn't calculating his next move, he wasn't analyzing his thoughts on the matter. He was simply _being_.

She had moved closer to him, closing in on the already tight embrace. For a second he wondered how everything had transpired, but he ignored it.

Breathlessly he pulled away long enough to form words into a sentence. It seemed like the right thing to do.

"Marry me."

She looked deeply into his eyes. "What?"

"I want you for as long as I live. _Marry me_."

Smiling broadly, she still seemed unsure at first. "Yes." She moved in closer, and he could feel her breath upon his face; it made his skin feel tingly. "Yes, of course..."

He grinned widely and captured her mouth with his, not caring if Clark walked in on them, not caring if another member of League did either.

He had never felt happier.

* * *

Meanwhile, it hadn't taken long for Matt to realize that he had been purposefully left in the jet. He wasn't quite sure how to even exit the thing, but he was slowly figuring it out. 

Bruce had been gone for at least thirty minutes, and the hope of a prompt return seemed highly unlikely.

Matt checked his watch and cursed out loud. He was scheduled to work in five hours and he was stuck in Metropolis of all places.

He was going to be late. That was for certain. There was a huge chance that he was going to be fired as well.

Muttering to himself at his stupidity for even tagging along, Matt pressed a various set of buttons and watched as the hatch overhead mechanically opened. He could now feel a slight breeze entering the cockpit, inviting him to escape his confines.

With a satisfied smirk, Matt climbed out the jet, and took a better look around him. He was positioned next to a large building that strangely resembled a fortress. But he knew better. It was the Watchtower. It seemed exceptionally different at night, since Matt had seen it on the news a few times while it was during the day.

Jumping down to the ground below, Matt decided to venture into the building.

Why not? It could be his one and only chance to see the Justice League headquarters.

Snooping around the outer courtyard, he tucked around the corner and found a metal door. He tugged on it, but to no avail. It was firmly locked.

However, he noticed a metal ladder leading up to the roof. Now he was feeling really sneaky and he was enjoying his little adventure so far.

Climbing up to the top rung, he looked over the top of the ladder and spotted a hatch door that displayed a large glass window in the center. Pulling himself up, he walked over to it and peered down into the window. He could see a brightly lit hallway.

Of course the hatch was locked as well. He fingered the lock for a moment and it seemed fruitless. Crouching down onto the glass window, he looked through it again, wondering silently why he was so curious in the first place.

And then the worst happened, the glass started to crack under his weight.

It was silent at first, but Matt noticed right off. It was too late, and before he realized it, he was crashing through the glass and landing in a loud thud on his back in the middle of the hallway, glass falling around him.

He shielded his face, and a high pitched alarmed now squealed.

"Oh _shit_..." He said into his hands as he stood up abruptly. He then brushed himself off, and turned around only to find himself facing Superman in his trademark black and silver suit.

He backed away slowly. "I'm sorry! I didn't... uh..." He looked up at the ceiling and made an 'oops' face. "I didn't mean for that to happen. I'm here with my da-... er, ... I'm here with Bruce."

Matt then gave Superman a tight, toothy smile, hoping it would make it better.

"You look strangely familiar," Superman finally said, acknowledging the younger man. He then grabbed Matt's arm. "You're coming with me..."

Matt now knew he was in for it. No matter how he looked at it, he was in massive trouble.

As he and Superman walked down the hall together, Matt couldn't take the silence.

"So uh...you have a really nice place here, Superman."

Superman looked over at him, catching his gaze. They just so happened to be the same height.

"You _really_ look familiar. Have I met you before?"

"Hm... uh, I don't think so. I really hope you're not angry with me..."

Superman stayed quiet after that, and led Matt to the commissary.

He should have known better. He had found none other than Bruce feverishly kissing Diana.

"Uh," Superman become highly embarrassed that he had walked in on them. "Honestly, I leave you two for five minutes..."

Matt was also making a face. "Oh gross."

They, of course, stopped and pulled apart. Bruce wasn't exactly embarrassed, but Diana's bright red face was the give away

Bruce immediately narrowed his eyes at Matt.

Superman pointed to Matt. "Do either of you know him?"

"Actually," Diana distanced herself from Bruce and stood up. She still seemed flustered. "He's Terry's brother."

Matt smiled at Superman. "See?"

Superman looked at Matt again and then nodded. "I can see the resemblance." He then looked at both the young man next to him and Diana. "I uh... I can see more than just resemblance."

"Cadmus," Bruce stated dryly.

Superman caught on rather quickly. "Oh boy. But... how?"

Once again, a piercing alarm filled the outer room, interrupting everything around them. This time the alarm was different.

"That's for the Monitor Room," Superman announced, taking off. The other three weren't too far behind.

As they marched in together, they all stared ahead with Superman at the viewing screens.

Terry was back in Gotham, and looked as though he was in a poor state. He needed the League's help... with something.

Matt's eyes were glued to one screen as he watched Terry fight a grouping of villains that seemed to be more than a match for him.

"Are you going to do something?!" he asked frantically.

Bruce shook his head. "There's always something, isn't there?"

He stole a glance Diana's way, and they shared a concerned look.

"Are you coming with me, Diana?" Superman inquired.

She nodded her head firmly. "I'm already there."

* * *

Thank you for reading! I shall update again soon! 

_**princess**_- aww, thank you!

_**Babycakes**_- Thank you!

_**Brutal2003**_- And again, thank you:D


	10. Chapter Ten

So, the second time is the charm, I hope. I first uploaded chapter ten on a Mac, and it wigged out on me.But I think all is well now.

Also, I am not overly familiar with Batman Beyond. I've seen a couple of episodes and I'm going off of what I've read. If something is so terribly off, please let me know. Thanks.

Thank you again to all of you read this and to those who also left feedback! It's most appreciated! Thank you so much!

Geeky- You rock, my friend! Thank you for the uber beta. BMCRO for yous!

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine!

* * *

Chapter Ten: _**Bleed it Out**_

"_I bleed it out..._

_I've opened up these scars and I'll make you face this..." –Linkin Park_

* * *

After leaving the Watchtower, the nightly patrol had been the basic, usual routine. Nothing too offensive. A few obnoxious petty crimes here and there. A typically quiet evening.

During the early period, his m­ind had been preoccupied with certain people. Dana first and foremost. Naturally.

He had hardly seen Dana at all that evening, and he was really starting to miss her.

And then his thoughts reverted back to Diana and Bruce. Seeing Bruce that young almost made him ill, as strange as it was. Terry couldn't help feeling that his mentor had changed into a completely different person.

No scratch that. The personality was the same.

Looking at that face, though, was going to take some getting used to.

Shaking his head out his reverie, Terry wondered silently how Matt was faring. His protective older sibling streak was starting to take hold of him, and he felt like he had said too much, shared too much. He felt that Matt was forced into an improbable situation that he would have never needed in his lifetime.

_But he was going to find out anyway_, his mind countered.

And that was true. Matt was the product of Diana and Bruce, in a round about way. On the surface he was a typical 23 year-old male going through the early stages of adult life. Still emotionally immature, he guessed, and of course, annoyingly stupid at times. But what was deep down underneath the guise, Terry knew too well. Matt was more than met the eye.

He could have been making a worst case-scenario out of his younger brother, but he couldn't help it as the wheels in his head turned. If Matt were to be preyed upon by the wrong person, something terrible could result.

He stopped himself from thinking too far.

Amanda Waller really did a number on them.

Terry flew over the city once more. Everything seemed fine, or rather, as fine as it could be.

He was already in a mood to retire early, and the idea of Dana greeting him in the middle of the night helped him make up his mind.

And then the unthinkable happened. He hadn't seen it coming, and he had no way of predicting it.

While deep in thought, Terry had been attacked from behind. His sensors hadn't picked up a thing, but a bright flash of putrid green enveloped him, striking him sharply in the back. Terry reeled downward in his sudden, painful haze.

Halting before he touched ground, Terry caught himself and got out of his stupor, allowing himself to flip around and face his attacker.

He could hardly believe his eyes.

In a glowingly illuminated body, Derek Powers stood before him.

"_Blight?_" Terry whispered to himself.

"Hello, _Batman_..."

He ducked the blast of green that had been thrown at him, just in the nick of time.

"I see you're alive." In his profession, Terry had learned to expect anything. Even the impossible.

"Well, of course I'm alive..." he said with a chuckle. "Did you think I had died?"

That voice— it was different than before.

Terry dodged another blast of green. It wasn't giving him enough time to think.

Panic-stricken screams around him indicated that his city's inhabitants were retreating from the area.

A radioactive skeletal m­an walking amongst them wasn't something you saw everyday.

"What are you doing here, Blight?"

"Blight?" He paused a moment and seemed to consider it. "I don't think that's my name. _Tsk tsk_. No I think that's what you called my _father."_

_Paxton Powers._

Now it made more sense. Only, it didn't. At all.

Paxton Powers was supposedly in prison... Or he _had_ been in prison.

"You're not supposed to be here."

"Are you referring to prison? Oh, I got out a _long_ time ago. It's amazing what a lot of money can do for you." The green smile was sickeningly frightning.

He wasn't being too helpful, but Terry figured as much.

Paxton continued. "Just look behind you... you can _really_ see what a lot of money can do for you."

Terry flipped around in mid-air, the jets on his boots still flaring, and ducked over to the far side nearing the wall of a large brick building, making it easier on himself to see both sides of the newly drawn battle lines.

Paxton had amassed an entire Jokerz army. Literally. He could see hundreds of white, painted masks staring up at him. Each individual Joker was carrying some form of weapon, anywhere from a staff to a grenade.

Terry lost count of how many guns he had seen.

"You see, Batman," Paxton called up to him, "when you have a large enough figure... especially when you add enough zeros to the end of it, you can do virtually anything. It's like brainwashing, except realistically speaking... much _easier."_

Terry eyed the group as Paxton clearly stated 'brainwashing' and not one of them budged.

The questions littering Terry's mind were endless. How Paxton had suddenly gained radioactive powers like his father was strange enough. How he had stayed in hiding for as long as he had was less difficult to comprehend, it was unsettling.

And lastly, how Paxton organized such a feat, was beyond him.

"What are you hoping to do here, Paxton? I'll put a stop to what you're planning. If -..." Terry watched as practically the entire police force of Gotham roared up behind Paxton and the Jokerz, their lights and sirens blaring. "If they don't."

Without wasting any time, Paxton threw a powerful blast towards the closest police vehicles and Terry watched in horror as they melted into a sticky metal mess.

He was far more powerful than his father ever was.

The remaining officers flew into action and, while hiding behind open car doors, started relentlessly shooting their weapons at Paxton. The Jokerz ducked behind parked cars, and while retreating, they packed themselves into alleys to avoid the gunfire.

Over the blaring noise, Paxton stated calmly, "Now I ask you, Batman, how would you feel having numerous lives on your conscience only because you didn't tell the police to stand down?"

Terry could hardly believe what was happening.

Paxton started powering up, and the sight of more destruction flashed before Terry's eyes.

"Enough!"

Terry flew over to the remaining officers. "I'll call in the League, but if you want to live, you need to stand down."

A single officer paused and glared up at him. "Excuse me, Batman? This is _our_ jurisdiction."

"I said ...STAND DOWN!"

The deputy at the front of the line held up his hand. "He's right! We can't risk it, we need the Justice League to step in..."

The officer looked over at Batman. "You better take care of this," he growled.

So much for a thank you, Terry thought.

The rest of the police officers seemed too frightened to not oblige. As they drove off, they created a boundary line far from the mess that Paxton had created. Terry then turned back to face his green nemesis.

"As I asked before... what do you hope to accomplish here, Paxton? What happened to you? Why do you have your father's virus?"

Paxton waved his hand, "Oh never mind that, it's a boring story."

Terry stiffened as he watched Paxton walk closer.

"Why are you _here?" _Terry was starting to lose his patience.

Paxton was now far too close for comfort, and his green smirk was starting to unnerve him.

"I just wanted to visit you... _Terry McGinnis_."

Despite the mask donning Terry's face, his expression m­ust have been clearly readable.

"Shocked are you?" Paxton continued. "Well, let's just fix that." He turned on his heel and took in a deep breath. "NOW!"

And then the mayhem began. Terry watched the Jokerz come out from hiding, and start to destroy everything in sight.

"You're insane," Terry stated unfeelingly, using the advantage to press a button on his belt, activating the voltage in his fists. He grabbed Paxton and punched him in the chest, zapping him with the hundreds of volts humming in his gloves, and then tossed him into a nearby building.

Paxton seemed to giggle as he pulled himself away from the wall. "Oooh, that tickled."

Terry flew up from the area and landed closer to the Jokerz and started to subdue them one by one.

At one point he was in the center of a group of them, and with ease he blocked and evaded each of their attacks, all while punching his way out and dominating the fight around him.

Paxton strode up to him. "I hope you didn't forget about me." With that he blasted Terry right in the chest before he could grab a random Joker to block the attack.

"Arrrgh!"

Doubling over for a mere second, Terry used the opportunity to press the League signal wired throughout his suit, activating the emergency line that led to the Monitor Womb.

As Terry fought back, keeping a sound mind and planning his next attack, he only hoped that someone, _anyone..._ would come to his aide soon.

* * *

Clark immediately handed Diana a com-link, making it easier for her to keep in touch with everyone.

"I'm following in the jet," Bruce announced. He watched both Superman and Wonder Woman ready themselves to beam to Gotham and join the fray.

"We'll see you there," Superman said with an affirming nod.

Bruce switched his gaze to Diana and they shared a silent goodbye. No more than a second later, the room was engulfed with light and the two superheroes were gone.

Bruce, while Matt followed closely, stalked back to the jet.

As Bruce walked through the lower hall, he remained silent and deep in thought, but soon the sound of glass being tread upon filled the room and broke his concentration. He looked down at the glass that now littered the floor and he gazed up at the broken hatch window.

"Did you do that?"

"Uh... it was an accident."

Bruce didn't respond and he kept walking forward.

He could now hear Matt's feet crunching on the glass underneath him.

"You're going to have to clean that up later," Bruce finally told him unfeelingly.

Matt sighed. "That's fine."

Bruce stayed silent once again, and yet, he could feel Matt's irritation growing. Bruce stopped to enter the code into the door and it chimed loudly, while opening.

"How did you...?" Matt stopped. "Never mind."

Bruce continued m­oving forward. As soon as they reached sight of the jet, he looked upward. "You left the hatch on the jet open." He turned to give him his patent glare. Typically.

"Look, I'm sorry... it wasn't as if I had done it on purpose."

"Next time, _don't_ do it again."

Matt rolled his eyes. "If there _is_ a next time," he said quietly.

"What was that?"

"Nothing."

Matt watched as Bruce expertly climbed into his jet without using the convenient rungs on the ladder. As Bruce took a seat in the pilot's chair, he waited patiently for Matt to do the same.

Matt used the ladder like a normal person.

Along with the irritation that was now clearly written on his face, Bruce could sense that Matt was growing anxious. As soon as Matt climbed into the cock pit, he sighed loudly and slipped on his harness.

"You need to learn patience, Matt."

"Oh, that's easy for you to say. My brother could be dead by now, and you seem _hardly_ worried about it..."

Despite the fact that Matt had been raised by Mary McGinnis, Matt's personality was slowly reminding him of Diana.

"You have no idea what your brother is capable of," Bruce commented; he wasn't allowing himself to get angry. Although he could feel himself swaying. "He's _fine_."

Bruce started up the jet and took off into Metropolis's smog filled night sky.

"He's fine. Wow. That makes me feel _so_ much better. You want to know what I think? I think you'd be happy to see Terry go. One less thorn in your side. You're young once again, why wouldn't you want to be Batman again? As far as I know, you're going to get rid of me too. No more strange illegitimate children to worry about." Matt paused for only a moment, but then he added angrily, "Don't worry, Bruce, I wasn't going to ask you to pay for my college tuition."

Bruce had set his jet to auto-pilot. This deserved his full attention. He whipped around to face Matt, his eyes now flaring up while narrowing. "That's _enough!_ You know nothing about me. I don't know _what_ I'd do if anything happened to Terry." He then punctuated his next response by jabbing a finger at Matt. "And believe it or not, I'd be beside myself if anything ever happened to _you._"

Matt folded his arms in front of his chest and started to grit his teeth together, clenching his jaw tightly. He turned away from the conversation by looking out the window to his right.

"No matter what happens, Matt, you're _my_ son. _Nothing_ will _ever_ change that."

Bruce hoped that this was over. He hated this kind of confrontation, but he should have known better. Matt was old enough to jump to the worst of conclusions, but he was still young enough to handle it horribly... as seen by his argumentative streak.

To Bruce, he felt like he had just technically met Matt for the first time. So far, things were going considerably better than he had planned.

"I never really had a dad," Matt sighed.

Bruce was afraid of that little comment too. "I know."

Matt turned back to the man sitting next to him. "I find it really creepy, though, that we look alike."

"It's a little odd, I will admit that."

"I swear to God, Bruce, if you ever tell me to clean my room... I'm going to punch you in the face."

Matt wasn't Bruce's kid; he was Diana reincarnated.

Bruce grinned. "You can try."

With that, Matt laughed. And then as strange as it was, Bruce did too.

Bruce starting laughing so hard, that he started coughing. "I uh..." Bruce inhaled more air, "I haven't laughed in a long time."

He said it so seriously that Matt snorted another laugh and started the process all over again.

The laughing, however, was interrupted by Superman's somber voice.

"_Bruce_," he said over the com-link, "_We have a situation here... it looks like Blight_."

"What?" Bruce's mind reeled at the possibility.

"_He has an army of Jokerz with him_," Diana added. Her angelic voice eased Bruce a bit, even though sounded highly stressed.

"Understood."

At that, the call was cut short.

Matt leaned forward slightly while strapped into his chair as if he were somehow making the jet go faster.

Bruce was already sorting out how to overcome their newest problem.

"Who's Blight?" Matt asked quietly.

"He's a radioactive...man. And he's capable of much destruction. He was once Derek Powers, the man responsible for killing Warren McGinnis."

Matt's face grew dark. "How are you going to get rid of him?"

Bruce was surprised for a moment at how quickly Matt's voice had become sinister. He was going to have to keep an eye him.

"I haven't thought of that yet."

* * *

As soon as Superman and Wonder Woman had been beamed into Gotham, they took in the sight around them.

The city block was empty of people. It felt like a ghost town. And the street was a mess. Cars, buildings... everything had been vandalized or destroyed. Stores looked as though they had been looted, public property had been set on fire.

Clark got to work immediately by taking in a deep breath and icing out all of the flames.

"Who caused this? Where's Terry?" Diana asked as she sorted through the disaster. "It's almost as if a hurricane came through here."

"Hey, pretty lady!"

Diana swiveled around to catch sight of at least twenty Jokerz staring up at her. "Not them again."

One started shooting at her with what looked like an uzi. Bullets were going everywhere, but Diana deflected them with much ease.

"You're going to have to do better than that."

Soon the gun had been emptied, and they merely stared up at her.

"That's why she's flying! She's like Superman!" One of them yelled. They started to scurry off in fear.

Diana grabbed a metal street lamp and ripped if out of the concrete. It didn't take much to subdue them and within less than a minute, she had all of them encompassed in the metal, tied neatly.

"Hey!" They yelled.

"You're not going to leave us here, are you?"

But Diana had already left.

She was off to find where Superman had gone and wherever Terry was.

She had flown far before she heard a blast. It wasn't overly loud, but the air now smelled increasingly burnt. It was a far cry from Gotham's usual odor. This was very foreign.

Diana flew up toward a cross street and rounded the corner to face the larger skyline of buildings in the city center.

She could see something ... neon green. It looked like a man, and yet, it didn't. However, it was definitely a walking skeleton.

Before she had a chance to react, she watched in shock as Superman was blasted in the chest and sent flying through a structure or two.

_How can that be?_

Terry was still nowhere in sight. It worried her.

Instead of attacking the skeletal man, Diana flew to Superman's side and caught him in his wake.

He struggled to look up at her. "He's... he's recreated kryptonite."

"What? How is that possible?"

Clark coughed and steadied himself. "I have no idea. But he's thought of everything. Whatever he's not focused on destroying, the Jokerz are doing it for him. It's madness."

He touched his com-link. "We have to tell Bruce." And he did. Diana patched in as well, and she heard Bruce's shocked reaction.

She now knew that this ..._thing_ was referred to as Blight.

Diana then informed Bruce of the Jokerz.

Unlike this thing called Blight, the Jokerz were easy to get rid of, yet annoying. Especially when in large numbers.

After Clark cut the com-link off, he turned to Diana. "I'm calling in who I can. Warhawk. Barda... whoever is available."

Diana was ready and prepared for the fight. Whatever this thing was, she was ready to take it down.

"Tell me, who are we dealing with here?"

"He's completely radiated. His touch is lethal, and a blast from him..." Clark made a face at the thought of that. "Is just as horrific."

Diana knew that he had been incredibly weakened; she hoped that Clark wouldn't force himself to do too much and end up injuring himself. Or worse.

She nodded firmly and took off. She was ready to take Blight down, no matter what it took.

Diana touched down and looked over smashed cars and buildings. She could smell the radiation wafting nearby and she followed it.

Within seconds, she found the bright green man. He seemed to be enjoying the chaos he was creating, and whatever Jokerz were left, they seemed to be enjoying it as well.

She finally saw Terry. A sigh of relief escaped her lips. He was still alive. He had flown up the roof of a closer building and had been throwing explosive batarangs at the Jokerz with expert precision.

"Oh, Baaatmaaaan," Blight sang out as he watched him. "Won't you come down and play."

Diana grit her teeth as she watched Terry limp across the skyline. He had already been hurt.

And then she grew angry as Blight powered up and readied himself to blast the already injured Batman.

Not if she could help it.

In a white flash, Diana moved in front of Terry and caught each blast with her wrists. The radiation tickled a bit, but when it came to her protective armor, it hardly fazed her.

Blight's skull-like face seemed clearly surprise at this sudden change in the battle. "Oh! And who might you be?"

"The last thing you want to tangle with," Diana hissed as she flew forward, attacking the Jokerz that had surrounded their leader.

She caught one Joker by the arm, and tossed him into a grouping of them. It was like human bowling.

She was furious, but a satisfied smirk now adorned her face. It only took a few moments, and the area was clear.

It irritated her that Blight seemed amused by this. If anything, a normal villain would have wept at the sight of her. He was solely waiting for her to attack.

And she did. But she had greatly underestimated him. As Diana punched him in the gut, or the lack of one, her skin immediately started to fry.

The smell of her sizzling flesh made her draw back. If Diana had been completely human, her skin would have melted.

His laugh was purely macabre, and he had caught her off-guard.

She made a mental note as he picked her up with his scorching hands and threw her, that he was super humanly strong. After that, he blasted Diana several yards away. She landed with a thud against metal and bricks; her body now smoking.

He started to walk toward her, shaking his head in mock disappointment.

"No, sweetheart, _I'm _the last person _you_ want to tangle with."

"No, you're the first." She stood up from her position, still hardly fazed. "Is that all you've got?"

"Well, you have spunk, I'll grant you that," Blight added.

He moved forward, and Diana was ready for him.

The battle was on.

* * *

Thank you for reading!

_**Brutal2003-**_ Yeah, those poor villains indeed:) Thank you for the review!

_**Batman Beyond Fan-**_ Wow, thank you so much:))


	11. Chapter Eleven

Here is another update! It's a large one. Hope you don't mind! Thank you to all of you for your wonderful feedback. I hope you like where this little story is heading. Thanks again everyone!

Geeky- Awesome beta, friend! Thank you! And let's make Paxton Bob Barker. :)

Hepburn- Blight is a Hot Tranny Mess, indeed!

_Disclaimer:_ The characters, of course, aren't mine. But they sure are fun to play with.

* * *

Chapter Eleven: _**Pretender**_

_"What if I say I'm not like the others? What if I say I'm not just another one of your plays..._

_You're the pretender. What if I say I'll never surrender?" - Foo Fighters_

* * *

Bruce had no idea what was happening in Gotham. He could only imagine the horrible state his city could have been in, and he could only imagine how Superman and Wonder Woman were handling the situation.

Or rather, he was trying not to think about it...

Still, he sincerely hoped that Terry was doing fine. Bruce wasn't in the cave; so he couldn't monitor him or help him.

But he knew they were all fine. That's what he told himself.

Bruce was thankful that he had taken the right jet; this one had amenities that could be useful. And they were almost to the city; he needed to prepare himself.

"Take the controls," he told Matt as he stood up from his seat

Matt looked up at him, more than shocked. "Bu- … what??"

Bruce didn't answer him, he only walked back into the cramped compartment of the jet. He opened the door and the sealed glass case stood before him. Immediately Bruce entered a code and the case opened with a hiss.

He always had extra suits on hand as a security measure. This time it paid off.

The black and red suit awaiting him was his latest prototype, almost a carbon copy of Terry's. Yet he had made a few suitable adjustments.

As Bruce put on the suit, fitting it around him, a twinge of familiarity hit his stomach. He never thought he'd be doing this again.

For one time only, the Gotham night was going to share two Batmen.

Matt had watched in awe as Bruce changed into his suit; it was a fascinating process. And to think long ago, Matt's boyhood obsession had been Batman and only Batman. And now the original himself was standing near him, ready to battle the villains plaguing his city.

It was giving him goose bumps.

Still, the small fact that the very same Batman of yore was his father hadn't quite dawned on him. However, it still prompted Matt to worry about the man.

"I hope you're not going to go do something stupid."

While easing into the feel of the Batsuit on his body, Bruce strode up to the cockpit. He was clenching and unclenching his fists, feeling the tight Kevlar that embraced his form.

"If I were you, I wouldn't be concerned about me," Bruce commented dryly. "I need you to stay in the jet. I also need you to take it back to Metropolis."

Matt now laughed. "I don't fly jets on a regular basis. I mean..._ ever_. I don't know what you expect me to do. Unless you're expecting me to crash it..." He grinned. "I might be able to accomplish that."

Bruce went over a brief explanation of the controls. "It's not difficult to figure out. Besides..." Bruce entered in the coordinates to Metropolis and he pointed with his gloved hand at the auto button. "This will get you there. Once you arrive, call me. And if you need further assistance, contact me before that."

Matt shook his head. "You're far too trusting."

"No. I'm not." Bruce walked over to the bay door at the underbelly of his jet. They had finally arrived in Gotham, and a fight was awaiting him. "You're just a last resort. A _very_ last resort."

At that, Matt rolled his eyes. "Thank you for staying positive."

He didn't receive an answer.

Matt swiveled around and saw the small bay door had been opened. Bruce was already gone.

Leaning forward, he caught a glimpse of the newest Batman flying through Gotham, heading toward the direction of Wonder Woman's position.

_"Matt."_

That was undoubtedly Bruce over the com.

"Yes?" The doubt in Matt's mind was slowly dispersing. He had no choice but to do as Bruce said. What else could he do?

"_Close the bay door. The button is on the far right of your console."_

Scrambling over the controls, Matt finally found the button he was referring too. Promptly he pressed it and the door behind him silently slid shut.

_"Oh... and Matt?"_

"Yeah?"

_"Hit the auto-pilot now. The quicker you're in Metropolis, the better. Your destination is the old Luthor Corp. building. You're going to get into Wonder Woman's jet. But be cautious and use the radar when you get there. Her jet is invisible."_

Matt could hardly believe what he was hearing. This plan was getting more ridiculous by the second. He was hoping it was just a bad dream and that he'd wake up from it soon.

Swallowing hard, Matt pressed the auto-pilot and it switched on. The controls seized up and the jet took over. It relieved Matt, only slightly. He just needed to calm himself.

"An invisible jet? Are you kidding me?"

_"I have a plan, but you need to do exactly as I say. And if you damage either one of our jets... you're going to pay for it." _

Matt was about to retort with some side remark, but Bruce added more before cutting the com connection.

_"Call me when you get there."_

"Bruce? Bruce!?" The line was dead.

Matt grumbled to himself and leaned into his seat. This night was far from over, and it seemed to be getting worse by the minute.

* * *

Even though the fight was on, Diana was trying to keep her head in check. Letting her emotions get the best of her wasn't going to be helpful. She needed to keep a watchful eye and figure out tactics.

But it was harder than it looked.

Diana was expertly avoiding contact with her current foe, but it was proving difficult. Blight's power source seemed endless, and if it were at all possible, he seemed to be getting stronger as time went by.

Flying out of the way of the burst of radiation he sent sailing towards her, she managed to pick up a city dumpster and throw it at him. It collided with his green body, sending him into a wall and giving her time to make contact with Terry.

She flew up to his perch; he hadn't moved much. He also seemed to be in pain, but he was doing his utmost to keep it at bay.

As if knowing what she was about to say, Terry shook his head. "I'm fine. Nothing to be worried about, just a blast to the chest."

"Terry... _that's_ something to be worried about," she said in a soft voice. She was trying to avoid sounding motherly, but she couldn't help it. It was just natural.

Still she was focused on figuring her villain out first. "Does he have a motive? You must have dealt with him before... this Blight thing. I just can't figure out how to overcome this, his touch is..."

"Lethal."

Diana was avoiding that, but she nodded. "You can say that again."

"He's not the real Blight, ... but it's his son, Paxton Powers. And he's stronger than his father ever was. And his motive." Terry thought it over for a second. "I don't know his motive; I don't even know _why _he's here. Though, can you imagine what that radiation is doing to his head? I'm sure he's already lost touch with reality. He's probably thinking this is some sort of game."

A loud roar from down below alerted Diana of Blight; she was hoping to have bought more time, but underestimating him was the only thing she had accomplished so far. He was strong and durable enough to hardly be subdued in the slightest.

At least he couldn't fly.

Diana turned to Terry. "He's recreated kryptonite. How is that possible?"

"If I'm thinking right... it has to do with the component of the kryptonite itself. Superman draws energy from the sun's radiation, but it's almost as if the radiation from Paxton has the opposite effect."

Another roar from down below interrupted them.

Diana decided to press on with matters. "How did you take care of the first Blight... or rather the real one?"

Terry took in a labored breath. "He ...actually took care of himself. He over-powered his body and set off a nuclear reaction in a submarine, killing himself in the process while sinking the sub."

Diana nodded and looked over the side of the roof. Blight's skull-like glare was piercing, and he was looking straight up at her.

"You and the Bat can't run." He then held up his hand and motioned them forward. "Why don't you come on down?"

The remnants of the city dumpster were nothing but a pile of liquid around him.

Diana readied herself to attack him again, though it seemed futile.

_"Diana, wait." _Bruce's voice came over the com in her ear. His Bat-like baritone set her at ease for the time being, even while staring down at Blight's deathly gaze.

_"Your sword given to you by Hephaestus is in your jet, correct?"_

She pressed the com to answer. "Yes... " She was wary at what he had in mind, especially since Blight was powering up again and aiming at the two of them.

She didn't receive an answer as she ducked the blast of green.

"Bruce?"

A whoosh of air indicated someone landing on the roof.

To Diana's shock, she saw the other Batman walking over.

"I thought you might need help."

"It's about time," Terry commented.

"You haven't had experience for decades... Please, don't risk it." Even though Diana was thrilled she could fight by his side once again, she was horrified by the fact that she could lose him.

"Two Batmen!" Apparently Blight noticed as well. "This is going to be a party." He added a sinister laugh to punctuate his feelings on the matter.

However, the villain was surprised when a bright flash of light indicated more Leaguers joining the fight.

Blight turned and glanced behind him. A man adorned in metal bird-like armor was preparing to throw himself into the battle.

"Ah, Warhawk... now this will be a lot a fun." Blight smiled.

"Sorry I'm late," Warhawked drawled after acknowledging the group. But then when he took in a better look, that's what shocked him.

"Bat...men?" He asked, focusing his red eyes, unbelievingly. He also stared at the woman alongside them. "Wonder Woman?"

"Wonder Woman?!" Blight asked angrily while staring up at her. "Aren't you ancient history?"

Warhawk flew down to attack the green skeleton. "No, that would be you."

Diana knew this wasn't going to end well.

"No! Wait!" Diana called out to him.

Before Warhawk had much of a chance to finalize his strike, Blight had already hit him with a lightning-esque charge of radiation, sending him into the ground with enough force to leave a mark on the pavement.

Shaking his head, Blight was still laughing. "Oh, I've got something up my sleeve for that silly Nth metal armor of yours..."

"He's covered all his bases," Terry growled. He finally gathered enough strength to aide his fallen colleague.

Diana was preparing herself to follow Terry, but Bruce grabbed her arm.

"Hold on... I've sent Matt to your jet."

She turned to face him. "What? Why?"

"Your sword..."

"Ah, yes. From Hephaestus."

Diana and Bruce dodged a random barrage of radiation.

"What about it?" Diana asked.

Bruce kicked on his thrusters once again and flew to her side. "It'll feed on the raw energy he's emitting. It's not of a magical source, but it'll still..."

"_Snuff_ him out," Diana finished for him, adding a confirming nod. Anything that could help wasn't to be ruled out.

"Yes, exactly. It could just work. Matt is to contact me when he reaches his destination. And then you can advise him on how to get into your jet."

Diana looked more than grim. "I hope this is the change in the tide we need." She turned back to the war zone below. "There's a good chance he could kill all of us."

"But I'm not going to let that happen," Bruce adding firmly. He grabbed her hand and squeezed it.

Diana smiled at him and together they took the plunge to recover Terry and Warhawk.

Blight seemed more than pleased about this. Soon he was in the center of a large circle; he was turning slowly to get a better look at the League members surrounding him.

Right then, Superman was next to join the group.

"Let's see," Blight paused when he focused on the newest Batman. "I have no idea who you are, but you've picked the wrong day to show your face." He grinned. Or at least it resembled a grin. "Perhaps, instead, you picked the_ right _day." He pointed at Superman while shaking his head. "You're going to die first. What makes you think you can survive another blast like the first one?" He stopped and then turned to Warhawk. "You'll be next." He switched his gaze to Wonder Woman. "You're good-looking, but I have no use for you. Obviously." And finally he pointed with both hands at the Batmen at either side of him. "You'll both be last. Simultaneously."

Blight powered up in a shimmer of putrid green and held up his arms higher. "Now, let's put this plan into motion... shall we?"

* * *

Matt had finally reached Metropolis; he hated having to go back and forth so much. It seemed like a waste of time, but there wasn't any better way.

At once, the auto-pilot alert bleeped, telling him that the jet was now back in his control.

Matt felt his stomach drop and his mouth go dry.

He swallowed hard and grabbed the controls. The ship seemed to react to just the slightest of movements and, even though he was zigg-zagging quite a bit, he soon figured out how to steady the plane to do what he wanted. He was thankful for that since he was seconds and inches away from clipping the Daily Planet building.

Letting out an exasperated sigh of relief, Matt streaked forward towards the old Luthor Corp. building. At least he knew where it was. The jet responded favorably to his touch, and Matt was starting to feel smug about it.

"This is easier than it looks," he told himself. He smiled. He could get used to this. It was nothing like a flying car, and he was glad that he was at least above everyone in that sense, because otherwise... he could have accidentally crashed into someone.

Soon his destination was in clear sight. The monstrous building was just meters before him, and the roof was completely empty.

Once again Matt's confidence plummeted and he panicked.

How was he going to land this thing?

Still, he switched on the radar like Bruce had asked. He was thankful that the radar button itself wasn't difficult to find, since it clearly read 'radar'. After he did so, the screen on the console became dark green and the roof below was shown via the ship's forward sensors. And then to Matt's amazement, a jet similar to the one he was in was clearly highlighted in lighter green. Yet it couldn't have been seen by the naked eye.

"Awesome..."

But soon Matt let out a ragged breath. His awe was again cut short. He still needed to get _down there_.

"Bruce, I'm going to kill you..."

Matt circled the building, steering clear of the invisible plane.

He decided it was time to call Bruce. After pressing ion the com, he waited patiently. But he hadn't received an answer. Tapping his fingers on the console, he waited. And waited.

He pressed in the com again. Still nothing.

Matt decided to land the thing himself. At least if he died, Bruce wouldn't yell at him for wrecking his jet.

After taking in two deep breaths, he psyched himself up. He was ready to do this. Even though, he really wasn't. Not in a million years was he ready.

As Matt flew back around to the side of the building, and after wondering if Metropolis's inhabitants had seen him flying in circles, he started toward the helicopter landing pad. It was far from Diana's jet, and it gave him enough distance from it.

Right before Matt could focus, Bruce's voice boomed over the loud speaker.

_"What do you think you're doing?"_

Matt yelped and yanked up on the controls, sending him closer to the atmosphere of the planet rather than anywhere remotely close to the city.

"Son of a... Bruce! You scared ME!"

"_I told you to contact me when you got there. And from the looks of it, you've been there for awhile."_

"I tried contacting you... but... " Matt paused. "Can you see what I'm doing?"

_"Does it matter?"_

His voice alone ended Matt's desire to question him further.

"We-... well, uh, so I just need to know how to land this thing," Matt stated warily. He steered himself back down to the high rise buildings and made his way back to his former position near the Luthor Corp building.

_"There's a button on the panel, it'll lower the thrusters and switch your propulsion, allowing you to ease the ship down on a secure landing area. You did find a secure landing area, right? You're not going to land on Diana's ship... right?"_

Matt sighed and rolled his eyes. "Yeah. I'm not an idiot."

Still, Matt sincerely felt like an idiot. His eyes roved over the panel and he could hardly see what Bruce was referring to. The buttons themselves might as well have been labeled in Chinese. It was that confusing.

_"It's adjacent to the radar screen,"_ Bruce droned.

Instead of thanking him, Matt pressed the buttons he needed to and the ship eased a bit. Biting his bottom lip, Matt lowered the ship down onto the roof, slightly unsteadily. The jet wobbled a bit and for a moment Matt felt like hitting the seat ejector and bailing on the entire thing. He'd also have to move to Mexico to avoid whatever Bruce would do to him for that.

Pressing forward, Matt lowered the ship gingerly and it finally made contact with the roof. It also skidded to a halt. Matt winced at how close his ship came to touching Diana's, he hardly took his eyes off of the radar. Fortunately, he still had a few inches. If that.

He leaned into the seat and let out a large breath.

_"Are you still alive?"_ Bruce asked. He hardly sounded concerned.

"Ye... yes. I think so." Matt poked himself in the face to make sure.

_"You need to get into Diana's ship... now."_ Bruce's voice was very urgent. _"It'll be simple."_

This prompted Matt to get up, after placing a com-link earpiece in, and open the hatch above him. The adrenalin in his body was wearing off and his hands were starting to get shaky.

After about the third try, the hatch opened completely. Matt pulled himself up and he literally fell down to the ground in a heap.

"Ow..." Tonight so wasn't his night.

He brushed himself off and shook his head a bit. Feeling ready to accomplish his task, Matt walked forward. For the moment Matt unfortunately had forgotten that the other jet was invisible .

He ran smack dab into the side of it.

"OW!"

_"Now what's wrong?"_

"Oh, I don't know... maybe because I just ran into an INVISIBLE PLANE!"

Matt could have sworn Bruce laughed at that. Or it could have been static via the com connection. Either way, Matt was losing his patience.. Still rubbing his nose, he walked forward slowly with his arms outstretched.

He gently touched the ship with his palms and ran his hands across the side.

"Ok, I'm ready to do this. What am I getting anyway?"

Again, he didn't receive an answer. _Greeeaaat. _

Instead, Diana's voice came over the line. "_Matt? Are you there?"_

"I think I'm here... " He paused when he realized that there had been worry and stress lacing her voice. Whatever was happening to them was more than Matt wanted to know. "How are you doing?" He asked sincerely.

_"It's ... We're okay. I need you to get the sword out of my ship, it'll help us tremendously. You have no idea how wonderfully helpful you are being." _

_At that, Matt felt more than glad he was able to help. He realized that their situation was dire, and he didn't want to lose anyone. Not even one of of his new extended family members._

"So... how do I get into this thing?"

_"One second."_

This time around, Matt waited patiently. He could now hear, after he paid attention, the fight going on in the background. He also heard an evil laugh. He could only imagine who that belonged to.

_"Matt, look at the direction of my ship,_" she told him directly. And so he did, at least he was guessing at the direction.

At that, a sliver of light could be seen on the dark and windy roof top. It seemed to be hanging in midair as if held up by nothing at all.

_"That should let you in. The sword is large and is resting on its pedestal. It also has a gold hilt. You can't miss it. Please... please get it to us soon."_

Matt nodded. "Yes, of course I will."

He could then hear the com connection close and he stood there again, alone, looking at the sliver of light. He wasn't sure what she did. Or how she did it, since she was so far away, but it seemed to work... he guessed.

Holding up his hands again, Matt walked forward and found the side of the plane. He fingered the sliver of light carefully, unsure what it would do to him. As if responding to his touch, the sliver grew wider and the side of the invisible jet opened, revealing the interior of one of the coolest jets he had ever seen. Unlike Bruce's stark, black ship, this had character and everything looked meticulous.

He climbed in carefully and looked around. Weapons adorned the walls. And, above all else, a red and blue outfit stood before him. It had a golden eagle on the front and stars on the lower half. It looked very familiar and Matt wondered if she wore that outfit more often than the other.

As much as he wanted to stick around and check out the wonderment, Matt glanced over the weapons. There were a few to choose from, but each looked just as deadly as the next.

Finally a large sword stood out before him. It had a solid gold hilt and it seemed to shimmer on its own. It looked magical. He wondered silently if it was.

Taking a step forward, he reached for the sword and made contact. It seemed to tingle under his touch. Without anymore hesitation, he grabbed it and took it off of its pedestal.

But it was much heavier than it looked. Matt pulled the sword away from the wall and almost fell backwards by the weight.

Matt wanted to clobber Bruce for calling this feat simple.

"How about I _don't _carry the million pound sword next time," he muttered to himself.

Somehow he was able to climb out of her jet with the sword, without causing any damage to himself or anything around him.

Dragging the thing behind him, he stopped and turned to the open door of Diana's jet. Unsure how to close it, he pressed somewhere on the transparent door and it seemed to understand what he wanted to accomplish. Right away, the door sealed shut, closing away the interior of the jet and once again, looking completely invisible. The sliver of light was nowhere to be seen.

Feeling glad he had at least one thing completed, Matt dragged the sword to the other jet and then groaned when he looked up at the hatch and then looked back down at his cargo.

"I need to work out more often."

He somehow hoisted himself up to the jet and moved the sword along with him, inching it forward every step of the way. He was careful not to scratch Bruce's jet... or himself.

With one final heave, Matt threw himself down into the other jet and pulled the sword with him. He then placed the sword in the co-pilot's seat and strapped it in.

Powering up the jet, Matt sighed and thought about the other trip back to Gotham. What if he had taken too much time? What if he was too late?

Right then and there, Matt made a quick decision: he was going to head back to the Watchtower and beam himself to Gotham. It seemed like the logical choice. He just hoped that he wasn't too late.

* * *

As always... Thank you so much for reading!

_**Brutal2003**_- You're right about that! Thank you for the review! :)

_**fargirl2007**_- That's a good point. Diana can age now, but she still has her other abilites: some what invulnerability, strength etc... I don't plan on killing her anytime soon. Thank you for reviewing! :)

_**d**_- Heh, thank you! :D


	12. Chapter Twelve

Sorry for the late update. Thank you to everyone who read and reviewed so far. It means a lot to me!

Geeky- Love ya, buddy. You're the best beta.

_Disclaimer:_ Not mine!

* * *

Chapter Twelve: _**The Underdog**_

_"You have no fear of the underdog, that's why you will not survive..." - Spoon_

* * *

In a moment of sheer incompetence, Matt was feeling more overconfident with his flying abilities than he should have. It was fortunate that Bruce was in an entirely different city. However, the confidence was short lived. As soon as he eased the jet back into the air, he kicked up the throttle and nearly side-swiped an inner city apartment complex. Instead, the far left wing of the plane clipped a high rise, throwing him off balance. The sound of titanium alloy scraping cement wasn't pleasant.

Matt winced. There was a ninety percent chance he had just scratched Bruce's jet.

"Oh, jeez." Still, he was surprised that he hadn't received any undesired attention. The busy skyways of Metropolis shielded him from onlookers and potential police investigation.

Or so he thought.

After hearing a familiar siren wail, Matt switched the jet's viewing monitor to pick up the feedback behind him. The sight made his mouth go dry and he felt his stomach drop. With blue and red lights flashing, a police vehicle was making its way towards the black jet.

What was he doing? He had been given a weighty responsibility and he couldn't even fulfill it properly.

Here he was, the biological child of two renowned superheroes, and he couldn't set into motion a plan without leaving a mess behind him.

If superheroism had been in his DNA, it had been snuffed out by years of immaturity and idiocy. But Matt was determined to prove his suspicions false. He needed to think fast.

Disobeying the law wasn't a new concept, but this time around, he was in someone else's property _with_ someone else's property.

Running through the various ideas plaguing his mind, Matt's eyes coincidentally roved over a button in the far panel. It was sleek and neatly engraved: _camo_. He had no choice but to try it out.

Once he had, the police halted immediately, clearly confused. It was as if the jet was molding into the city's surroundings. It wasn't invisible like Diana's, but the jet was contorting the molecules around it like a chameleon hiding from a predator.

He smiled smugly. At least he was one step ahead. But before the police vehicle could ram into him, Matt throttled up the engines and took off. He was careful to steer through the city, and once he caught sight of the Watchtower, a sigh of relief escaped his lips. It hadn't even dawned on him that he had been holding his breath.

After touching down on the roof, Matt let go of the controls one clenched fist at a time. He also hadn't realized his hands were shaking.

"What am I doing? What _am_ I doing??"

_"Matt! Where are you?!"_ Bruce barked over the speaker. It made Matt flinch. _"We need that sword_ now!"

Matt started nodding as if Bruce could see him. "Okay... I'm almost there."

Before Bruce could say more, Matt reached over and grabbed the sword's hilt. Once again, he meticulously dragged it through the hatch in the roof.

"They _so_ owe me after this," Matt said through gritted teeth as he walked over to the broken hatch in the Watchtower roof. Now he was breathing heavily and, not to mention, sweating. "Yep, working out is on my to-do list."

Matt groaned as he looked at the sword and then glanced through the broken glass. Without a second thought, he dropped the sword through the broken hatch and at once heard it make contact with the Watchtower flooring.

Of course it was perfectly fine. Matt wondered if he'd fair the same.

Crouching down, he opened the hatch slowly, giving him more room to move about.

"Why is there a hatch and no ladder? God!"

Matt, now more than exasperated, sighed loudly. Without another thought, he jumped through and prepared himself for a rough landing.

It wasn't as bad as he thought. However, he hadn't taken into account any security systems.

A loud, constant beep started echoing through the halls. He figured it was just the intruder alarm.

The energy blast that hit the cement and started smoldering clued him in. It was more than just an alarm.

It could have been instinct or adrenalin, Matt wasn't sure, but he reached over and seized Diana's sword. The next blast of energy was blocked by the weapon. It pinged off the blade and flew into the opposite wall.

Now he was positive adrenalin was pumping through him. With a jolt, and while heaving the heavy weapon, Matt ran down the hall, narrowly avoiding any and all blasts sent his way.

He didn't dare to look behind him.

Skidding to a halt, Matt turned the corner and flew down the straightway. He knew the control room was just ahead and he had no idea if the security system could sense his presence in every room.

His arms and shoulders were aching from the sword and his chest was burning. With as much effort as he could muster, Matt pushed further into the monitor womb.

The beeping had ceased, indicating he was at least safe. Taking in a deep breath, Matt lowered the sword and closed his eyes to regain his composure.

"What are you doing here?" A rugged, feminine voice demanded.

Expecting to be completely alone, the hairs on the back of his neck stood up and his body stiffened.

At that, Matt's eyes flew open and he found himself staring at a woman that was at least six inches taller than him. Her eyes were narrowed threateningly and she had a hand placed at her side, as if ready to draw her own weapon.

"I...uh..." Matt backed up slowly.

"You escaped the security, at least you've got spunk. I'll give you that," she said. Her voice was far too steady, considering the circumstances and her colorful armor was quite menacing. Her beautiful features were quite a contrast to the warrior exterior. There was something about her that reminded him of Diana.

Except Matt was immediately biased towards his Amazonian heritage.

Still, Matt recognized the woman from news reports, but her name escaped him.

"Tell me why you're here and I'll spare you." She took a step forward.

"My ... uh. Well, Batman and Wonder Woman... They need help..."

She walked closer while studying him carefully and he tried not to swallow hard. Her blue eyes were piercing, yet deep set under her helmet. It felt as though she was looking straight through him. "You look like her."

At that she walked away and moved to the beaming platform. Matt now noticed it was humming with energy, ready to be used.

"I'm going to Gotham," she paused and turned around to look at him. "Coming?"

Matt nodded while walking over.

She eyed his sword. "You're struggling. Need assistance?"

Having someone else carry it for him seemed logical, but Matt shook his head. He was now more than surprised with himself.

"No. Thanks, but... it's my responsibility."

She shrugged. But then her piercing eyes softened. "You're a good son."

Upon hearing that, his eyes widened. "How did you...?" But before he could finish, a blinding flash filled the area around him and soon he recognized the lower, street level of his city.

"Follow me..." She looked over at him. "Your name. What is it?"

"M-Matthew McGinnis. Call me Matt."

"I am Barda."

* * *

Fighting with Blight had become a monstrosity. He never tired out and his power was growing with each blast. The area around Diana started melting. Pieces of debris were dissolving into the ground, and the night sky had started glowing eerily green just from Blight's body alone.

Both Batmen were dodging him carefully. Superman was in a heaping pile from being blasted into a liquefied mess of a building.

Warhawk was battling it out but every time he became close enough to their villain, he was sent flying.

After making sure that everyone was in a somewhat safe position, Diana stepped aside to make contact with Matt.

Both Terry and Bruce flew over to meet up with her.

"This is getting pointless," Terry seethed. "I can't see an end in sight. Unless it's our own."

Bruce placed his hand to his ear. "Matt?! Where are you?"

Over the commotion and lengthy battle, the three hadn't any moment of peace to make any real contact with the other McGinnis. Bruce had yelled at him a few times, but other than that, they had no idea where he was.

Apparently Bruce hadn't received an answer. Instead he growled in frustration.

"Clark needs to be taken out of here. He's going to die," Bruce added.

Diana's face fell. It was true. And if they didn't get rid of their radiated problem soon, the entire city was going to become a liquefied mess.

Blight walked over to the three nonchalantly. "I'm sorry, I had no idea it was a time to visit. Care if I join you?"

"Where are you?!" Bruce asked Matt again, via the com-link.

"Right behind you!" Matt's voice caused all three to turn and look up.

Blight, also, was caught off guard by the sight. While flying on her propulsion disks, Barda had her weapon geared and ready in one hand and Matt with a sword in the other.

"Oh, Hera..." Diana whispered in thanks. It was a sight to be seen. It was the change in the tide that they needed.

Barda dropped Matt without much notice. "Ahhh!"

"I am sorry, Matthew," she called back as she flew off to their current foe. In a matter of seconds, Barda had rammed her staff into Blight and threw him into some molten bricks. Terry took off to help her out. Soon Warhawk had joined them.

Seeing Barda attack Blight was a breath of fresh air to Diana.

"She's quite handy to have around," Diana commented.

Bruce was already moving and he grabbed her arm. "Get your sword, Diana. Barda can't hold him off." His last words were proven true as they heard her scream while she was blasted with spewing green energy. It put the needed spring into Diana's step. "This is our only chance."

Matt was picking himself up and he looked as though he had been through his own battle.

He was also relieved as Diana picked it up with ease. "Thank you, Matt. I am in your debt."

He waved his hand. "Oh, it was nothing." Despite his cool and collected attitude, Matt took a seat on the rubble underneath his feet, while sighing.

Diana glanced down at the sword Hephaestus had given her and she felt its magical properties flow through her.

She looked up at Bruce for a moment and they locked gazes.

"I know you can do this."

Diana nodded. "For all our sakes, I hope you're right."

Although Diana wanted to say more to Bruce, she walked away from him with her sword in hand. She wasn't going to say goodbye. In her mind, this wasn't goodbye. Because she _wasn't_ going to fail.

Her blue eyes locked onto her target and she flew forward to attack. Immediately she blocked Blight's attempt to knock her from the air. The green radiation fizzled out upon hitting the metal blade.

She glanced to the side and noticed that Barda was slowly picking herself up. Warhawk and Terry were hovering close by, waiting to see if she needed assistance.

"A sword? Now, what do you expect to do with that?" Blight scoffed. His sarcastic attitude was starting to make her more angrier than it should have.

Instead of answering him, Diana flew forward and neatly avoided his barrage of attacks. Soon Blight had been backed into a corner and he was starting to power up with sickening amounts of energy. Diana felt the air change, it was now thick with nauseating radiation that could have killed the average human.

"You can't kill me," he said somewhat warily. Even he didn't entirely believe himself. "You'd have to kill the whole city to get rid of me."

Diana's eyes flashed. It was now or never. With both hands, she rammed the sword into his chest. Blight had used his arms as a defensive tactic, but the sword pierced through his green, hazy body.

"What...? What are you doing to me?"

"I'm snuffing you..." Diana's eyes now mirrored the energy that he was giving off. She seemed to be glowing green as well. _"Out."_

The sword was working, it was feeding off of Blight as she forced the sword deeper into him. As it was taking in his own energy, Blight started weakening. With his back against a deteriorating wall, he started fading out.

"How... how is that possible?" His voice had become weaker and soon the putrid green of his body started lightening into a color resembling white.

She hadn't seen his last ditch effort to blast away from her, but even his plan hadn't worked to its full effect. Diana felt his energy whip around her, but she held fast. The hilt of her sword had become boiling hot, but she dared not let go.

With a final scream, Blight's body was sucked into the blade and the night became deathly silent. Other than the otherworldly glow to Diana's sword and the destruction around them, it seemed as though nothing had changed. The air was back to normal, as was the sky.

Diana steadied her breathing and no one dared to move. Everyone around her seemed in shock that it was over so quickly. Bruce ran over to her and together they looked down at the sword. The green tinge it now adorned seemed permanent.

"It's over." Bruce gazed over at Diana and she nodded.

"Is he dead?" Barda asked. Her voice dripped with malice towards the fallen Blight.

"No," Bruce was quick to answer. "He's forever stuck in a magical realm."

"If he wants himself freed," Diana added. "He'll have to answer to my gods."

Her reply seemed to satisfy Barda. She smiled and nodded. She also patted Diana's shoulder. "It's good to see you again. You are a mirror image of the great warrior goddesses of Apokolips."

"Thank you, Barda. It's great to see you as well."

Barda looked over at Bruce coyly. "And it's always an honor to fight along side the original."

Terry flew down to meet up with them. "I'm insulted."

Barda ignored Terry; she was ready to beam herself back to the Watchtower along with Superman.

Bruce stared intently at Diana for a moment. "I'll see you later. I'm going to secure Superman in the infirmary."

She smiled and nodded. Diana suddenly looked forward to _later_.

Warhawk had also flown down and he limped over to check out Diana's sword. "Ugh. I never want to see the color green again." He paused as he thought it over. "Damn, I still have to see my dad."

"Isn't your dad retired?" Terry asked.

Warhawk shrugged. "After being a lantern for so long, suddenly you want everything to be green. You should see my parents kitchen."

"Parents?" Diana studied Warhawk for a moment. "You're Shayera and John's, aren't you? I remember when you were born."

Warhawk smiled. "And my mom would be pissed if she knew you were in the area and you didn't say hello."

"Don't worry. Tell your parents to expect a visit from me very soon."

After that, Warhawk took off, flying through the midnight sky.

"Thank you for everything," Terry said after they had watched Warhawk leave their sight. He turned to look at her. "We'd be dead if it weren't for you."

"I'm not so sure about that. You're pretty resourceful." Diana wanted to make the conversation lighter, considering how ugly the night had become.

He shook his head and grew quiet. "Just remember that we're forever in your debt."

Before Diana could answer back, Terry pulled her into a hug.

They stayed that way for a minute or two and eventually Terry pulled away with nothing more said.

He looked around him, his voice sounding quite disgusted. "God, look at this place. Good thing I have a billionaire on speed dial."

He turned to Diana. "I'm going to check on Dana."

Diana nodded. "Make sure she's safe. Tell her hello for me."

Terry took off into the sky. "Will do."

Diana had been left in the area. She glanced down at her sword. It needed to be returned to her jet immediately.

And then she noticed Matt still sitting on the same pile of rubble. He waved over at her. She waved back while flying over to greet him.

"Thank you again, Matt."

He smiled and nodded. "No problem."

She could sense his exhaustion and he looked as though he could benefit from many hours of sleep.

"Need a ride home?"

Matt smiled. "You're not going to drop me off without any notice right?"

Diana thought back to Barda putting him down as if he were luggage.

"No, I promise I won't do that."

Matt looked down at the ground for a moment before standing up. "Would you... like to meet my mom?"

It didn't take long for Diana to think it over. "I'd love to."

* * *

Thank you for reading, as always.

Ferdinand H- Thank you!!

Brutal2003- Thank you too!!


	13. Chapter Thirteen

Disclaimer: Universal disclaimer:: Nothing is mine!

I know I always say this, but I sincerely apologize for the long wait between updates. It's been difficult to find the time and, dare I say it, the motivation. But this story needed to be updated and I'm hoping to finish it soon. Thank you all so much for your patience and your feedback. I greatly appreciate both!

As always, thank you GBMWWF! Your mad skillz only improve my typically silly stuff. (Ps. Again, thank you for Sylar) =D In my gratitude, I give you your very own BWCWINYD,SDW. Huzzah!

* * *

Chapter Thirteen: **_You_**

_"You love the people that love you.  
You hear the music they move to.  
You give your ode to the fall through.  
But you don't know, you don't know, you don't know, you don't know ... you."- Atmosphere_

* * *

The air felt thick and heavy. After Blight's 'fallout', Gotham's typical weather pattern had been fouled up momentarily, and Matt could sense a definite increase in moisture and precipitation.

Matt took in a lungful through his nostrils and slowly exhaled.

Diana had also taken notice of this and nodded upward. "It's going to rain," she stated thoughtfully.

A large streak of yellow lightning flashed above in warning. In addition, a low rumble could be heard. Though still many miles away, it was heading in their direction.

Matt stood quietly for a moment, collecting his thoughts and adding a few more. Diana turned to him and smiled. He smiled back slowly.

She placed a firm grip on his forearm. "Are you ready to leave?"

She was being very considerate. Diana could've easily grabbed him and taken him up into the stormy early morning sky, but she was being patient. He was exhausted, and she could tell.

Her physique was nothing but perfect, even under such trying situations. But her eyes gave her away. Her eyes were tired.

Yet, still, those magnificently blue eyes were staring at him intently, reflecting nothing but concern for his well-being. Matt marveled quietly at her silent devotion. Diana had not only just met him, but she was already willing to protect him.

It only made his smile broaden.

"Yeah, I'm ready. I think."

With that, she lifted themselves off of the asphalt, and the rain drops that had only started their barrage, became angry and started coming down in sheets. In seconds, the former battlefield of Gotham's alleys and streets was far below them.

"Where am I going?" Diana asked over the din of the rain.

Matt realized that Diana didn't automatically know where he lived. He quickly gave her directions and soon Diana was expertly flying through the rain as if it were a clear summer evening.

Matt, on the other hand, felt entirely different. The rain stung his eyes and face. All while the wet cold swept around him like a blanket; his jeans now clung to his legs like a second skin. A few times he risked glancing downward and was thankful that Diana's grip was as tight as it was. It was a long fall.

Matt, however, turned his gaze backward. News crews and police must've been just seconds behind them at ground zero. Through the hazy air, he could see bright lights and swarms of people conducting investigations and conclusions where Blight had been just minutes beforehand.

Soon the sight was too far away to see, and Matt studied Diana instead. Her hair was wet and hung together in clumps, but it still looked alarmingly beautiful. How did something so amazing come to share his gene pool? He was in awe.

Diana halted and Matt suddenly became embarrassed as if she somehow knew he was staring at her.

She pointed down at a beige condo he immediately recognized. "There?"

"Yes, that's the one."

Without warning, Diana's easy smile dropped and she whipped her head up toward the heavens. It all happened so abruptly, Matt couldn't have even guessed what was to occur next. In less than a heartbeat, a flash appeared above their heads and a deafening crack rolled around them.

Matt watched in horror as Diana deflected a lightning bolt with her free arm. The blinding light bounced off her metal bracer as she absorbed it into oblivion. Once again, the area around them became dark, dank and wet.

Matt swallowed hard as Diana lowered them down onto the ground. Diana had just been hit by lightning. It should have killed both of them. And as far as he knew, metal and electricity had quite the opposite reaction.

She smiled as she took notice of his blank, frightened stare. "I'm sorry, I've never been struck by natural lightning before. That was interesting. Perhaps flying you through a storm wasn't the best of ideas."

"N-natural... lightning?" Matt managed to form words into a question.

"I've had lightning created and thrown at me. By..." She paused. "Numerous villains. But I have to say, what are the chances of that? The odds are extremely high." She gave him a toothy grin. She was actually pleased.

Matt felt happy to have his feet firmly planted on his mother's lawn. "Yeah..."

He turned and took one wobbly step forward. "Thanks for the ride."

The front door of the condominium burst open and the frightened face of a concerned, fifty-something mother peeked out into the darkness.

"Matt? Oh God! Matt! You're all right!"

Mary McGinnis came forward and wrapped her arms around his waist. "I was so worried! I haven't slept... It's been all over the news..."

Matt smiled down at his mother. "It's ok, mom. I'm ok." He turned to look at Diana, who was watching the mother and son embrace. "She saved me. Diana saved us all."

Mary's focus switched from Matt and she took in the sight of the Amazon before her.

"Thank you so much! You..." Mary stopped short and gasped. "You're Wonder Woman, aren't you? It's been years since you've been seen."

Diana smiled. "I am. And tonight you can rest assured that your city is safe, along with your... son."

"Thank you, Wonder Woman."

"You are welcome. You should be seeing more of me. I'll be around." Diana took a step back. She made sure to give Matt a slight nod before saying her goodbyes and taking off once again into the night sky. She had an appointment to keep with a certain someone.

* * *

After the constant reassurances to his mother that he was, in fact, doing just fine, Matt stumbled into his room and managed to curl up on his bed.

Matt's exhaustion was far past feeling merely sleepy. His body ached and, yet, he felt numb. He simply stayed in a still position on his bed, daring not to move. Or think, for that matter. But despite his fatigue, Matt's mind was reeling from the past day.

Matt hardly expected a night full of adventure and extreme confusion. One moment you're a normal 23 year-old and the next thing you know, a terrifyingly awesome legacy is thrust upon you and it sheds some light on your once not-so-shady past.

It's moments like that where people develop delusions of grandeur. But all Matt really wanted was a sense of belonging. The more he learned, the more he yearned to hear more.

Through the course of the evening and the relaying of certain events, it struck him funny that all along, Matt really didn't know anything about himself at all.

Deep down, he always somehow knew he was different. Unlike Terry and his hero-complex, Matt had remained deliberately quiet about his feelings. Especially after learning his brother was Gotham's newest Dark Knight. Staying mum on the subject came naturally, of course. But all along, Matt never felt it was far from normal. The blood that ran through their veins proved that fact.

Terry was destined for greatness. But was Matt? Was he meant to stay his average, methodical, run-of-the-mill self and remain the sensible one?

If so, what would Bruce expect of him? What would Diana expect of him? He now had two pairs of impressionable eyes to watch his every move. As if it wasn't enough having one worrisome mother, he now had two other parents to bear in mind.

Matt's tired state was put on the back burner. Instead, he flipped over to lay on his back, and stare at his shadowy, white ceiling.

What if Bruce didn't care what he did? What if tonight was the only chance he was going to have to spend with his biological father? Another thought hit him, and this time it surprisingly made him feel sick.

What if Diana was gone from his life as well? They wouldn't just leave him, would they?

Matt pulled a pillow out from underneath him and pressed it into his face.

"Arrrggghhh..." He growled into it, muffling the sound.

His mind was on over drive. But so many questions were plaguing him. And his insecurities were getting the better of him. He really needed to speak with his brother.

Matt, more than anything, needed to know where he stood in his new, unconventional family.

After too long with keeping sleep at bay, it finally overtook him. Unfortunately for Matt, he never heard his alarm go off for work.

* * *

Clark's acute hearing had picked up someone in the room. It was just shallow breathing and a steady heartbeat, nothing more.

It surprised him how much energy was required in the simple act of opening an eyelid to catch sight of the individual.

To his chagrin, Clark's eyes were blurry at first. After focusing intently on the room around him, and after a few drawn out moments, clear sight finally came to him. Still, his body was still undergoing the extremely painful process of healing itself of the kryptonite poisoning.

Once Clark focused on Bruce's much too young face, he started to chuckle which quickly led into a cough.

Bruce rushed over to aid his friend.

"Easy, easy..." Bruce said, using his best 'calm' voice, as he helped Clark remain motionless.

Clark steadied his breathing. "How long was I out?"

"It's only been an hour. You're doing ok," Bruce grinned, "for an old man, that is."

"You're one to talk."

Bruce studied his friend and noticed that the superficial green coloring that had once graced his skin earlier was starting to fade. "I think you're going to make a full recovery. You look healthy."

With that, Clark laughed again, and his body reacted normally. "I'm glad to hear it."

"How are you feeling?"

Clark sighed slowly. "I... Well, my body is no longer screaming at me. My brain doesn't feel like it's about to combust and pour out of my ears..."

Bruce raised a brow. "I love having constant reminders as to why I'm happy not possessing a Kryptonian physiology."

Clark smiled and sat up. He looked around at the otherwise empty infirmary. "I haven't been in here for quite awhile."

"Neither have I. Brings back... unnecessary memories."

"Unnecessary, huh?" Clark took in a deep breath. "I'm surmising Blight is gone."

Bruce nodded curtly. "Diana took care of the problem. Gotham may be in desperate need of repairs, but at least everyone is safe to live another day."

"There's this billionaire I know, you might've heard of him. He could help you with those repairs, y'know."

Bruce smirked. "Cute. I think spending too many years alone in this place has made you unfunny."

"You wouldn't know funny if it bit you on the ass."

"An expletive from the Boy Scout? I'm floored."

Clark grinned. "Well, I am an old man now."

With that, Clark lowered his legs onto the floor.

"Are you sure you're done resting?" Bruce asked, hardly masking the concerned tone to his voice.

"Yes, my friend. I may be a bit rocky, but I know my body." Clark then stared at Bruce for a moment. "How are you holding up?"

"More than fine; it's almost unsettling. I forgot what having energy felt like." Bruce gestured to his suit. "Never really got used to this one, what's a cowl without a cape?"

Clark shook his head. "No, I mean, up here." He pointed to his head. "You practically erased 70 years off your body, how are you handling it?"

It took a moment for Bruce to answer. "You wouldn't believe me if I told you."

"Try me."

"I'm doing great." Bruce smiled slowly. "I love it."

"You're right. I don't believe you." Clark mirrored Bruce's smile. "Which reminds me, you should go to her. I think she deserves your undivided attention, for at least one evening, that is."

Butterflies fluttered in Bruce's stomach. Dammit. That was one thing he didn't miss.

Still as stoic as ever, Bruce remained calm on the exterior. "Don't you need help around here?"

"Nah. I practically live here. Ok, I _do_ live here."

With that, Bruce started to walk back to his jet. "Be expecting to see more of me."

"Of course," Clark called back.

* * *

Upon reaching the manor, Diana noted that the rain had subsided greatly. The thunder and lightning, however, had just begun. The random streaks of yellow in the sky also served as a means to light her path, all while adding an eerie glow to the Wayne household.

Diana suppressed a shiver as she flew up to a balcony and entered through a pair of French doors.

The manor that greeted her was cold and empty. She knew Bruce was still helping Clark at the Metrotower; she was by her lonesome.

Once she eased into being alone in the massive building, she smiled. It felt like home. And oh how she had missed it. Flutters of memories ran through her mind as she recalled the few occasions where she had the opportunity to spend time with Bruce in his home.

A saddened smile allowed her lower lip to tremble as she remembered Alfred. As Diana walked along the dark halls, Diana thought fondly of the long gone caretaker. She knew that Alfred would be proud of Bruce today, it was just a shame that the Englishman never truly saw Bruce happy.

Diana swallowed the lump in her throat and wiped a stray tear away. As if following Alfred's kind footsteps, Diana knew it was her turn to take the reins of caring for Bruce.

Lost in thought, Diana wandered through the manor. She looked through every room. Some she remembered, others she hadn't seen until now. As she became more accustomed with the house, Diana soon found herself at her favorite sitting room. The very same room Diana had an elderly Bruce sit and chat with her.

That was only hours ago.

She could hardly believe how much had changed already.

Diana's eyes became transfixed by the fireplace that was glowing with waning embers. She walked over to stoke it. But before she had the chance to, her eyes glanced upward and she realized that Martha and Thomas Wayne were staring down at her, their faces lit up with kind smiles.

Bruce had shown her the painting long ago, and Diana knew how much it meant upholding his parents' legacy.

As if they were truly in the room with her, Diana smiled back at them.

"You would be proud of him."

"Do you think so?"

Bruce's voice made Diana jump. She swiveled around and stared at the curtains in front of the grand windows. A flash of lightning outside illuminated the room, allowing Diana to see Bruce standing there, completely camouflaged in the dark fabric. He had already taken off his suit and he was wearing black pants and an equally dark shirt.

"I hadn't heard you come in...," She started.

He grinned. "I'm glad I haven't lost my touch."

Diana felt her knees go weak as she watched him walk towards her. She inwardly chided herself on being so easily and emotionally persuaded by him. Her mother and sisters would be highly disappointed.

But Diana could hardly contain herself. Far too long she had wanted to be near him, and now the only thing between them was air.

Nothing was said. Nothing needed to be said.

Diana heard her breath hitch when Bruce reached over and lightly stroked her face with his hand.

At long last, Bruce threaded his fingers through her raven strands and pulled her toward him. She was already moving towards him naturally and time stopped once their bodies met.

It never ceased to marvel her how perfectly she fit into his embrace, and once their lips melded all her yearning subsided. Years of wanting him, of having him evade her and deny himself were long gone.

All the future held for her now, was what she now held in her hands.

And as they tumbled to the floor, nothing else mattered.

* * *

Thank you for reading! This isn't the end, expect more to come.

_**hall442-**_ Thank you! Glad you're still enjoying it!

_**Brutal2003-**_ Thank you! :D

_**d-**_ Yikes. I not only took a long time to update, it took me like... oh 5 or 6 months. I'm sorry! LOL Still, thank you for reading. :D

**_LJP-_** Thank you! I'm glad you thought so!

_**OBSESSED BMWW FAN!-**_ Sweet!! Thank you!

_**Mischief-**_ Well, all I can really say is thank you for the review. It sort of inspired me to keep at it. Since, it's not quite ready for an epilogue yet and I had a few more chapters to go. So I hope you still enjoy where this is heading. But I shall keep at it! And thank you again!! :D


	14. Chapter Fourteen: Finale

Disclaimer: I own nothing DC-related and non DC-related.

Wow it's only been a mllion years since I've done this. Let's see if I can do it right! Hah! To all who have read and reviewed and persevered through the nearly 4 years of this story, one giant awe-inspiring: THANK YOU! You guys make the world go 'round. Just fyi. Yep, this finale is only 4 years in the making. Color me: Pathetic. However, I am back to tackle these stories. Back on the writing saddle, am I!

In case you missed it: Thank you, thank you!

And to Geeky BMWW Fan: THANK YOU, daaaahling. You are made of sugar and spice and everything nice. :)

* * *

Chapter Fourteen: _Exitlude_

_"It's good to have you with us_  
_Even if it's just for the day_  
_It's good to have you with us even if it's just for the day_  
_Outside the sun is shining, seems like heaven ain't far away..." - The Killers _  
_  
_

* * *

_-25 years later-_

It is amazing how a mere quarter of a century can change everything. Gotham was now the safest city in the Northern Hemisphere and possibly the Earth. No one bothered with statistics, because it was just an obvious fact.

Bruce married Diana, in the simplest of ceremonies, not to expose his sudden youth and vigor. As far as the world around them knew, Bruce Wayne was long gone. But twins, a boy and a girl, suddenly appeared to take the helm of the Wayne legacy. Legal documentation and DNA samples were more than satisfactory.

Alexandra Hippolyta had been granted the godly powers of her mother, including the once abandoned immortality. A solely mother-daughter visit to Themyscira contributed to that.

Needless to say, the Queen of the Amazons adored her granddaughter. Alexandra represented the first union between Man's World and the realm of the Amazons'. As far as Hippolyta was concerned, Alexandra was as close to perfection as the daughter of a man could be.

She certainly had her work cut out for her as Gotham's self-appointed Batwoman. But with the cunning mind of her father and her mother's abilities, nothing stood in her way.

Thomas John was the spitting image of Bruce Wayne. Diana chose his middle moniker, named after Martha's father. Bruce tried to dissuade her, telling her that John Wayne was a famed western actor from long ago. That made Diana love the name more so.

Thomas took to the position of CEO of Wayne Enterprises with grace, poise and swagger. It was as if Bruce had never left. It was eerily uncanny. Tom also assisted his sister with her vigilante career, his role was primarily behind the scenes, but he aided her at a moment's notice.

Though he often annoyed his twin with his playboy ways, as they both resided in Wayne manor. Tom's 'flame of the week' grated Alexa's nerves, to say the least.

Meanwhile, their parents currently reside on a very large, very private island. Living happily ever after. A happily ever after only 90 years in the making.

Terry and Matt are still key members in this exquisitely unique family.

Terry and Dana visit Bruce and Diana often, so the grandparents could visit with their grandchildren. Terry is the head of board of directors of Wayne Enterprises, steering a superbly intelligent yet young Thomas Wayne.

Matthew McGinnis had been appointed the Commissioner for going on three years after a decade as Gotham's chief of police. He too visited his island dwelling parents often with his own wife and child.

His wife didn't need special instructions in keeping quiet as to who her in-laws were; she too came from an unconventional background, including being Earth's current Green Lantern. Still, Mira Stewart-McGinnis found it quite amusing that the famed Batman was her daughter's grandfather.

Gotham, the Justice League and Earth had never been safer.

* * *

Batwoman took a single step forward out of the shadow that had been obscuring her. Her seamless, black suit was simple in appearance but coupled with her abilities, she was nothing but terrifying.

The young punk that had been squinting into the darkness immediately pointed a gun at her, but his hand and weapon shook violently. Due to fear obviously, though she wondered if he had some debilitating illness affecting his motor-skills.

"I wouldn't bother wasting a bullet."

He wasn't a good listener. A shot fired off, with surprisingly good accuracy for a young Jester, but 'surprisingly good' wasn't going to cut it. A soft ping sent the bullet off into its new home somewhere in the expanse of the empty warehouse.

Just as fast as the bullet had left its barrel, she was at his side and issuing him catatonic with a forefinger. The Jester slumped to the ground, his oddly distorted clown face looking out of character in the dark, abandoned building.

Her earpiece crackled, "Alexa?"

"He's down. The last of the Jesters. Or at least the one that will lead us to any stragglers." She stared down at the body. "What is it with clown wannabes in this city?"

Thomas laughed in her ear. "Party's still going on. In case you were wondering."

"Knocking out a crime syndicate in a three day weekend is a little more fulfilling. No offense." Alexa took hold of the kid and flew out of the building. In minutes he was distributed to police hands who happened to be awaiting his arrival.

"So you coming back? Or should I get everyone to leave? Before I came down to the cave, Charisma Worthington was giving me the _eye_."

Alexa was scanning Gotham's under belly with hawk-like precision. "Ugh, I could rub two turnips together and it would have a higher IQ."

Her brother laughed again. "But it wouldn't be as hot."

"I'm fine staying out here, thanks."

"Well, I'll keep Cray on stand-by. I'll update your logs later." With that, he signed-off, leaving her alone.

She flew to her favorite perch atop an ancient gargoyle, and silently addressed her city. All was well, as it should be.

The crime-rate was at its lowest in nearly two hundred years, Arkham's populace was accounted for and had its smallest clientele since... ever.

Batwoman's involvement with the League was just as impressive.

Which reminded her...

A soft landing of two boots on the rooftop behind her resonated like an orchestra.

Alexa didn't move. "I wasn't sure when you'd get here."

"Sneaking up on you is getting nearly impossible. Reminds me of someone."

She stifled a laugh and swiveled around to face her visitor. "Are you here to reprimand me for missing the League meeting?"

The slightly graying areas around his temples were heightened in the moonlight. It was one of many pieces of him she found sexy. But she wouldn't tell him that, yet. It oftentimes made him uncomfortable.

"Well, no..."

Alexa flew over, closer to him.

She coyly eyed him, her mouth curving upward. "Then why are you here?"

"I-..." Even in the cover of night she saw him blush. Oh, how she adored him. He scratched the back of his head. "I'm not sure, exactly..."

He was here because he wanted to see her. She wished he would just say it. Out loud. But her age, her parents... too many factors scared him.

More than anything, Alexa desired to just be close to him. To freely trace the 'S' on his chest, to put her mouth on his...

"Kal," she took a step closer. "I'm almost 24, you know." As if it made a sizable difference.

He grinned his impeccable Boy Scout grin and shook his head. "Alexa, please..."

"And really what does it matter? We're ageless."

She knew this was hard for him. The last time they had been alone together like this, he shared his feelings for her. But he also shared that he felt like he was betraying Lois's memory. It ended with Kal leaving mid-sentence and Alexa cursing herself for falling for such a quandary.

A drop-dead gorgeous socialite heiress with unmatched wit and social grace, she could literally have any man she wanted. But she wanted the 200 year old Kryptonian like she wanted air in her lungs.

Still, they both knew Lois would only want him to be happy. If Lois could see him now, she would slap sense into him. Moping around the Metrotower like some damned ghost of yore wasn't going to cut it for

the Man of Steel, or at least it shouldn't. Being in such solitude could have its negative effect on such ones, especially those doomed to walk Earth forever.

Lois wouldn't want him to be alone. No one would. And Kal had been alone for far too long.

It was almost as if he was frozen in place, unsure of what to do. At war with himself, no doubt.

Alexa was nearly as fast as him, but when he was caught off guard, she was faster.

Before Kal blinked, Alexa's arms were looped around his neck and her lips were delicately tracing a line across his jaw. She was hovering to compensate for their drastic height difference.

His reaction was immediate and his mouth quickly found hers, and they melded into each other. The bat embossed on her chest was as close to the S on his as humanly possible.

To her dismay, he eventually pulled away.

"Bruce may try to kill me." He wasn't entirely joking. "I'm sorry did I say may? I mean, will."

"I'll talk to him first." She answered in between light kisses.

"Are you coming to the next League meeting?"

"Mmmhmm..."

He sighed. "I need to return to Metropolis."

"Stay with me tonight."

He shook his head, her heart sinking. "Why don't you come to Metrotower after patrol?"

Alexa lit up."Or you could come to the manor."

"Well, I guess we'll have eternity to figure that out." With that, he left her with a lingering kiss.

After he was out of sight, Alexa jumped off the building giggling like a school girl. She zoomed around buildings and cars and trees feeling as light as a feather.

She sobered momentarily. Superman was now involved with Batman's daughter.

Life just got a little more interesting.


End file.
